Slayers - Rebirth & The Forgotten
by Ametsuyu Metallium
Summary: After Darkstar's defeat, Filia moves to the city of Carleeu and opens a pottery shop and begins her new life as a mother. Everything is perfect until an old friend makes his presence known. Something dangerous from long ago finds it's way back into the four worlds hell bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer here. I only own my original characters. Hajime Kanzaka owns Slayers. Don't sue.

* * *

It was a warm summer morning in the town of Carleeu. Filia was just rolling over in bed as the sun began pouring in from her bedroom window. The fresh air of the breeze that followed whipped through her curtains and then her long, golden hair as she tried to go back to sleep on her side. She couldn't see the clock on the wall, but she knew it was time to get up. She could hear Gravos and Jillas downstairs preparing breakfast, the sound of their feet shuffling through the kitchen making it's way up the stairs. It had been six months since the Darkstar campaign and since then she had traveled to the small town and purchased a comfortable sized home with an attached space to use as a shop to sell the wares she'd began making with the help of her two assistants. The house itself had three bedrooms, one for Filia, one that Gravos and Jillas insisted on sharing to make their "boss" happy and the last room was reserved as a nursery for when the egg containing the last of the ancient dragons finally hatched. For now, the egg rested in a wicker basket on a side table next to her bed with a large pink bow attached to the basket's handle. Filia was positive that the egg would hatch into a male baby dragon, but this didn't stop her at all. As she glanced over at the basket she let her tail reach out to it so she could admire how how the two bows matched.

"Soon, little one. You'll hatch into this world soon." She whispered to the egg as she snuggled into her pillow. "I promise I will do my best to be a good mother to you."

She stretched her tired limbs before sitting up in bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she kicked her legs of the side of the bed and headed towards the attached bathroom to change.

Gravos was wearing Filia's pink apron as he tended to the eggs and bacon he was frying on the stove. Jillas was setting the table, but stopped as soon as he saw Filia descend the stairs. He rushed over to hand her a piping hot cup of tea in her favorite pink cup.

"Thank you, Jillas." She smiled as she took the cup from the fox man.

"Anything for the boss!" He replied eagerly returning to the table to finish placing the silverware next to the plates.

Gravos turned to plate their meal, giving Filia a toothy grin as he greeted her, "Good morning, boss."

Filia smiled, but looked equally disturbed at how her favorite apron was being stretched across the beast man's torso. The cute little embroidered dragon in the center now looked disfigured and she could see from where she was standing a few rose colored threads straining to keep from breaking apart.

This was a typical morning for the three of them. They would eat and then open the shop to the rush of customers coming through town needing weapons and the locals who purchased her handmade pottery. "Vases and Maces" was actually Jillas' idea, she remembered as she took a bite of her meal. Gravos had built her a sign to put out front and she had been pondering over a name for her shop for days. He'd just blurted it out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she was holding a paint brush next to her face, deep in thought.

The three of them had made a modest living so far off of their business endeavor. It was tiresome work but they enjoyed each others company. Filia was thankful for the extra hands not only at the shop but also around the house. She'd read in one of her many books on parenting and expecting children, most of which she'd skipped over because she wasn't actually carrying a child of her own, that new mother's were at some point supposed to start a process called "nesting", a term human's began borrowing from the dragon race centuries ago, where a mother apparently begins rearranging furniture over and over again until she is satisfied. Or at least that's how Gravos saw it. Being the muscle of the trio, he was asked to carry the oak dresser up the stairs and into the nursery, as well as a matching changing table and rocking chair Filia often sat in as she read her written guides to motherhood. She paid little attention to her assistants as they brought in the furniture, her nose buried deep into the pages of her book. She would simply call out to them from time to time to move something slightly to the left or right or across the room completely. She began taking to this nesting thing as if it was completely natural. It was fitting for someone of her obsessive-compulsive nature.

She finished her plate and stood to place it in the sink but was stopped by the ever-smiling fox man. He happily took the dish from her and sat it in the sink to be washed later. She thanked them for the delicious meal and sauntered over to the door that lead to the storeroom of her shop. There she kept her kiln and pottery wheel, where all of her vases and tea sets were spawned from. Her delicate pottery the only thing she'd birthed so far in her nearly five hundred years. Many shelves lined the walls with various weapons and ceramics ready to be restocked when needed. She'd spent many late nights in this storeroom over the last few months, seeking it's quiet refuge when she was starting to feel overwhelmed with panic and doubt. A small table sat next to her wheel, a bowl of water and a few jars of paint sat on top of it along with a single candle and an empty bottle of wine. She'd also recently started taking out her frustrations of loneliness there in the comforting darkness. It would be no easy task to raise a child on her own without a husband, but she was determined to drink her sorrows away and use her disheartened energy to create more and more beautiful pottery.

She opened the next door that lead to the shop itself, and walked past the counter to the front door and unlocked it before turning the sign hanging in the window to read "Open".

Business on a morning like this one was a blur, as ship captains would come in for large orders to add to their cargo to carry to other parts of the world. An older gentleman came in and inquired that she stop by his woodworking shop later in the day to make final arrangements for a crib she was having him make. He laid out the plans on the counter and they discussed any last changes she would want made before she handed the man a handful of gold coins.

"Jillas, I'm going to head into town to pick up some things for the nursery, do you think you can handle things here?"

"Of course, boss!"

"What would you have me do, boss?" asked Gravos as he carried a large crate of mauls over to smaller man, dropping it at his feet. The man looked frightened at first and then struggled to lift the heavy crate out the door to a wagon he would then take to port. Gravos paid the man no mind, giving his full attention to Filia instead as the small man continued to attempt at getting the crate out of the shop.

"I'm going to need you to pick up the crib later today, it's been paid for and will be finished by this afternoon. It will be in separate pieces that we can put together this evening."

"Yes, ma'am." Gravos said with an almost comically awkward bow as Filia walked past the crewman who was collapsed on the floor of exhaustion.

Filia walked through the market picking up various items, some linens to use as diapers, a dozen glass bottles, and a few fresh vegetables to make a salad to go along with their dinner. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts of preparation that she didn't notice someone slip a few apples in the basket she was carrying.

"There isn't much time left before the egg will hatch, I hope I have everything we'll need." She thought to herself as she looked over a list she'd made. Some items scratched off, others added to the sides last minute. She thought for a minute she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, but brushed it off as the cool, passing breeze.

She turned around as an angry voice called out to her. "Thief! Come back here! You think I'd let you walk away without paying for all of those items?!"

A short, plump woman came storming up to her with her hand held out expectantly.

"W-what?" Filia looked down at the woman, confused.

"These. You didn't pay for these apples! I'm running a business here, not a charity." She said as she picked the apples out of Filia's basket.

"Oh, I...don't remember putting those there. I'm very sorry, I will pay for them." Filia said as she fumbled through her purse for more coins.

She paid the woman who then retreated back to her stand in a huff. Filia looked down at her basket and wondered how she could possibly have forgotten that she'd picked up the two bright red apples. She shook her head as she brushed it off, and continued walking.

After she'd put a good distance from the produce stand, a tall man dressed in a black cloak and dirty brown leather boots appeared where she once stood. A mischievous grin forming in the corner of his face as he leaned against a long, wooden sorcerer's staff. Violet hair cut like a page boy's framed his face with bangs that almost hid his dangerous eyes.

"Hmm...curious that she hasn't noticed my presence at all yet. This will not do." He said to no one in particular before teleporting away.

Filia stood among a crowd of people as she tried to make her way back to the shop. Her basket was full and heavy as she shifted it to her other arm. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to check out a new stand that appeared to be traveling merchants from out of town. As she waited for the slow lines of people to move she looked over to see a what was captivating such a wide audience. A younger human woman, along with three other men were attempting to peddle a cure-all tonic, claiming to alleviate a long list of ailments with just one bottle. Filia frowned at how so many people were believing such nonsense. Someone bumped into her as she heard one of the townsfolk shout, "Shut up and take my coins!"

She clutched her basket and purse next to her as the crowd began to get wild with excitement around her. Bodies pushing in shoving in every direction, she still failed to notice a familiar presence standing directly behind her. The mysterious man pulled one of the glass bottles out of her basket and quickly replaced it before Filia was pushed back into him. Startled at the feeling of warmth on her back, she tried to turn around to see who she was being forcibly pressed up against. In an instant, the presence was gone and she was able to turn and make a hasty retreat away from the rabid horde of townspeople.

She let out an aggravated sigh as she stomped towards her house, went inside and slammed the door behind her. She was sure the two beast men had everything under control on the shop side of their home so she decided to carry her supplies upstairs to the nursery before retreating to her bedroom to unwind. The egg had remained unchanged, as she expected. It continued to radiate a soft glow around it which told her it would be hatching soon but still not for some time. The stronger the glow got the sooner the hatching would begin. She often found herself laying back on her bed spending hours just watching the egg in anticipation. Some days she would sing to it, although slightly off-key. Other days she would just talk to it, like it was an old friend she was having tea with. She told it stories of her long journeys across the world, of her time as a priestess of the Fire Dragon King. She shared with it secrets she had never told anyone else... It was liberating to get things off her chest as she bonded with the egg, completely unaware that she often wasn't alone for these talks.

Outside her window, perched high on a thick tree branch was none other than the infamous beast priest, Xellos, relaxed with one leg dangling over the side as he stared into her bedroom window through the thick foliage. He listened to her stories and made little mental notes of the secrets she told the egg. Caterpillars, he'd remembered from a few weeks past, were one of her biggest fears. He grinned as he recalled that day. He'd stopped to check in on the Ul Copt household, keeping a safe distance away in the near by trees when he overheard Filia talking to the egg while laying on her stomach across her bed, lazily kicking her legs in the air, back and forth. He stood for a few moments but after some time found himself laying back against the thick tree trunk, listening to her tell the tales of their previous adventure together. He was interested for the sake of his own ego of how she'd choose to describe him in her story.

Growing bored he let his eyes linger towards a nearby bird's nest as a mother cardinal fed her young. He imagined the dragon race feeding their offspring in such a manner, and decided to save the comparison to tease Filia with someday after her adoptive egg had hatched. His quiet chuckling was cut short as he turned back to see Filia undressing. He shifted slightly on the branch as he tried to maintain his balance. She'd stripped down to next to nothing but satin undergarments, most likely to cool herself off from the hot summer day. She began braiding her waist length, sunflower tresses to the side, revealing the youthful skin on her back. He leaned closer, while holding onto the side of the tree for support as he noticed a jagged scar across the shoulder blade of her otherwise flawless skin. He contemplated how she could possibly have such a mark in her human form but then felt a twinge in the back of his head. His master was calling to him. Taking one last inquisitive look towards the window, he silently bid farewell to his new favorite hiding spot and teleported away.

After that day he'd made it a point to stop by majestic tree he'd begun to grow so fond of as often as he could to observe the dragon maiden. It was part of his mission after all, but he wasn't going to leave just because his report could say 'there were no new developments with the egg'. No, he chose to indulge his curiosity a little longer each visit, adding this new fascination to his long list of well-kept secrets. Today he felt mildly disappointed that she would not be undressing for him, but this was overshadowed by the logical conclusion he'd come to earlier. She was no longer sensing him. It had been close to a month since he'd make his presence known to her, but since then he assumed she should easily be able to sense him nearby. He'd been right up against her in town and she didn't even scream his name with her added pet names of 'raw garbage' or the more colorful, 'jackass son of a bitch'. He found it humorous that a former priestess could be so profane. Maybe she'd become too comfortable around him since Darkstar's defeat. This certainly would not do, and a dangerous road for her to follow. Letting her guard down to a monster of his status could only mean she was letting it down for any monster, regardless of rank. He would need to change this and remind her to not be so foolish. His eyebrows furrowed together as he teleported away from the tree to the front of her shop. He noticed the sign was turned over to "Closed" and he turned to look around for Filia's two bumbling servants. Before long, he'd seen them coming up the road with intricately carved planks of wood and a tiny, rectangular mattress. Xellos raised an eyebrow at the pair after teleporting to the roof. He watched them head inside the house, making sounds that rivaled a herd of elephants as they carried everything up the stairs. Intrigued, he walked across the rooftop to the other side of the house where the sounds were coming from. He listened as he heard Filia leave her bedroom to the nursery across the hall to speak with them.

"Okay boss, here's the crib. Jillas and I closed the shop early so we could go pick it up but there's still work to be done. We have a large order of broad swords to fill and then we have to clean up." Gravos said as he rubbed his tired shoulder.

"I understand. Don't worry, I'm sure I can figure out to how to put this thing together." Filia said as she looked over the beautiful woodwork of each piece that lay on the floor.

"Alright boss, just yell for us if you need anything else." Jillas chimed in before following Gravos out the door.

Filia walked over to the changing table and began folding a stack of cloth diapers and placing them on the shelf below. Her long, pointed ears perked up at the sound of near silent footsteps followed by an unexpected creek in the floor boards which caused the intruder to stop in his tracks. Filia turned and let out a startled gasp as she locked eyes with Xellos. She glared at him before turning back to her work.

"You know, we have doors for a reason. Instead of just popping in you could always knock." She said, placing the last of the diapers on the shelf before kneeling down to the floor to start assembling the crib.

"Says the dragon with the worst manners in the four worlds..." Xellos said, leaning against his staff. "...but please, enlighten me, what are the reasons for having doors?"

"Privacy for one. Safety..."

"I don't see how organizing diapers requires privacy." He said, looking around the room. "And as for safety, I hope you don't honestly believe that a wooden door would keep myself or any other dangerous creature out."

Filia sighed, as she looked at each piece of wood, trying to figure out how the pieces fit together. She heard the door close and the click that followed after and brought her gaze up to see Xellos walking towards her.

"Happy now? You're totally safe locked inside a room with a monster." He grinned.

"What are you getting at you piece of garbage? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Busy doing what...exactly?"

"Are you blind? This is a crib."

"Umm. It looks like firewood to me."

"Not for the price I paid for it! I just have to figure out how to put it together..."

"It didn't come with instructions?"

"No...I think they must have gotten left behind when Gravos and Jillas picked it up."

"Well, I'm sure we can figure this out."

"We?"

"Well, I meant I could figure this out, because this clearly doesn't seem to be your forte. I just thought I'd be polite and include you when I said it."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"What were you getting at?"

"Ah. Just that you seem to be spouting an awful lot about safety when you yourself are neglecting your own."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know I have been right by you three times today?"

"You what?"

"Could you possibly be quiet for a moment instead of responding with more pointless questions? I have actually been stopping by quite often over the last few weeks and not once did you sense my presence. You're slipping. This isn't the kind of behavior expected of a mother who's sole purpose is to protect her young. You took on this job, and you need to take it more seriously."

Filia sputtered as the rage became apparent on her cheeks. She couldn't find the words to defend herself so she settled for a simple, "Hmph." as she watched him take over her project next to her on the floor. He picked up a piece and tossed it over his shoulder when it wasn't the correct piece causing her rage to build further.

"Be careful with that! The town woodworker wont have time to replace anything before the egg hatches, I was already on a waiting list for months to get this built."

Xellos ignored her as he began putting the frame together.

"Once the egg hatches it's signature is going to be more prominent, making others who are more likely to harm it aware of it's existence."

"Are you one of those others?"

"Not at the moment. Lord Beastmaster hasn't yet decided what she wants to do about the situation. My point is, you should have at least cast a protective barrier over the house or something."

"Would it keep you out too?"

"Of course not. You're too weak to produce anything that could keep me away. Though saying that, I believe you really wouldn't be able to keep the hatchling safe on your own. Perhaps you need me here to help ensure it is well protected." He laughed, tossing another wrong piece to the side.

"I have Gravos and Jillas to help me, I don't need you."

"Yes, we've seen how well those two react in the face of danger."

"Are you seriously offering to help me?"

He looked over at her, catching her cerulean eyes briefly before continuing with the headboard.

"I'm not offering to change diapers or raise the whelp, I'm only saying I can offer my protection for the time being. I'm sure my master would see it as a potential investment."

"Okay then." She said quietly. She reached out for one of the railing pieces to give her hands something to do while she thought of his offer and accidentally brushed fingers with his as he reached for the same piece. She let an involuntary gasp slip past her lips as she drew her hand away quickly. He stared at her for a second, his hard amethyst eyes softened as he felt his composure falter briefly. He quickly regained his serious expression as he pondered over her reaction and the spark he was sure he'd just felt through his lavender gloved hand.

Xellos stood and secured the last piece of the crib together before pushing it over between the changing table and the dresser. Filia stood and placed the cotton covered mattress inside of it and then took a step back to admire the finished product.

"Well, I have other missions to tend to, I'll be going now."

Filia let out of breath of relief as he phased away. She didn't care how abrupt his good-byes were, as long as he left. He did a surprisingly good job putting the crib together, though she wondered if she should put something heavy in it to test it out first. Maybe he'd put it together wrong on purpose to infuriate her more. Pushing away the uncertainty, she decided it was unlikely he's knowingly do such a thing after offering his protection to the egg. She walked towards the door, taking one last look at the completed room before exiting to the kitchen downstairs.

She prepared dinner for her assistants and took her own plate upstairs, knowing they would still be working for a while longer. She ate her meal on her bed, and then placed the empty plate on her nightstand before blowing out the candle next to it and burying herself underneath her blankets as night filled the room. Before long she was fast asleep to the sound of crickets and an owl somewhere in one of the nearby trees.

Xellos phased into her room and stayed hidden in the shadows until he was sure she was sleeping deeply. He emerged from the darkness and made his way over to her other nightstand which held the basket and the ancient dragon egg. The soft glow that emanated off the egg began to pulse slightly as he drew nearer. He cautiously reached down to touch the egg, feeling drawn to it against his will. The second his finger came in contact with the egg he felt a shock run through him, the exact same feeling he had when his power fused with Filia's to create the chaos magic that destroyed Darkstar. He backed away as he heard Filia's blanket rustle along the bed. The fact that he felt no fear radiating off even now as she lay completely vulnerable, still left him perplexed. He wondered again about the scar he saw on her shoulder blade but knew if he mentioned it it would result in the loss of his favorite tree privileges or possibly the entire tree itself. He couldn't see it currently as she was wrapped tightly underneath her blanket like a cocoon.

As he turned to teleport away he sensed her move again, rolling over on her back, the blanket moving down to just below her chest. He glanced back at her as she resumed her deep breathing, his eyes opened to the cascading dandelion colored hair that covered her in a blanket of it's own. It shined even in the moonlight pouring in from the open window. She tossed and turned again, rolling over to her other side and he wondered what it was she was dreaming about. As her hair rolled away from her back he could finally make out the scar again, partially hidden beneath the strap of her silk camisole. He took a closer look at the imperfection and how it must have been from a very long time ago. He continued to watch her sleep for a few more minutes, lost in his own thoughts as he was bombarded with the many different emotions rolling off her in waves. Loneliness, anxiety, hate, and self-loathing...all delicious tasting but not a single shred of fear. Shaking his head, he finally found the strength to teleport away.

He phased in across town in front of the only tavern for miles. A run down little place next to the shore with no name he could make out, the sign was half broken the letters long faded away. The only way he could tell it was a tavern at all was the part of the sign that resembled a mug of ale. He entered and took a seat in a dark corner away from the other tables of drunken men.

A short while later a young, skinny blonde waitress sauntered up to his table.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"A hot cup of tea please."

"Umm...we don't have tea. I can get you an ale if you'd like."

"No, that's quite alright, I'll just take a water."

"Oh come on, you look like you've had a rough day, a pint of ale will fix you right up." She said with a wink.

"Alright, sure. Why not?"

"That's the spirit! I'll be right back."

Xellos watched her walk away, following the sway of her slender hips. She was an average human, nothing more than ordinary, but he did find the bounce of her loose, low cut top appealing to the eyes. She came back quickly with a frosty mug of ale and planted it right in front of him before taking a seat next to him.

"So, what's your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"Handsome fellow like yourself waltzes in here, I'm guessing you're not from around here are you? I'd have remembered that face." She said leaning onto the table with her chin resting on her palm.

"You would be correct in that assumption. I'm just passing through visiting an old friend."

"A lady friend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Did she shoot you down? Is that why you're here?"

"Umm...that's not the type of lady friend I mean. More like a frigid, bitter shrew."

"Aww, that's no good. She doesn't know what she's missing."

Xellos took a swig of his ale and let out a hearty laugh. "Not my style anyways. I'm not too fond of the pious types of women who are hellbent on maintaining their virtue indefinitely."

"Well honey, you're not going to find any virtuous women here!" She giggled as she walked away to check on her other tables. He took another drink and watched her gather a tray full of empty mugs from another table across the room, while catching his eye and winking at him with an alluring grin.

He smiled back as he emptied his mug, and pushed it forward while he leaned back and waited for her to come collect it. She shook her head letting a faint blush creep across her cheeks as she walked into the back room to empty her tray before returning to his table.

"Let me get you another. I'm off work in ten minutes. Think you can wait around that long?" She asked as she tossed her long wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Does this tavern offer rooms for the night?"

She shook her head as she took his glass from the table, her low-cut shirt leaving little to the imagination as she bent over in front of him.

"That's fine. It looked awfully dark out back behind this place."

She matched his smirk with a seductive one of her own as she went to finish her work. Xellos grabbed his staff and left a few gold coins on the table before heading out the door.

Fifteen minutes later the waitress appeared out the back door of the tavern, looking around in the shadows for the mysterious man. She found him leaning against the wall behind the door with a dangerous smile on his face. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, immediately finding her lips with his own in the darkness. He parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her hungrily. She leaned against him willingly letting her mouth be invaded. They parted for a moment, as he ran his hands through her blonde hair she could see in his captivating eyes that he was only using her to fill a void in his life. He was looking through her, to someone else.

"Do you care to know my name?"

"No, the only things I want to hear out of you are your cries to whatever deity you pray to."

She laughed as he began ravishing her neck while tugging at her blouse.

"You're awfully frisky for a priest..."

"You have no idea." He said as he took her lips with his again, biting her lower lip gently.

"I suppose this is your idea of a tip?"

"Oh, I promise you'll be receiving a lot more than a tip." He said turning her around and pressing her against the wall of the building. The deep, throaty moans were muffled by the sounds of drunken bar fights and broken glasses coming from inside the building as the two took out their frustrations on each other until their lusts were satiated.

Some time later, the waitress ran her hands through her disheveled hair as she finished getting dressed.

"Damn, your girl...she's missing out." She said, fanning herself.

Xellos winced a bit but brushed it off. He felt better, and had little worry of this woman giving away anything more than just her body. He smiled as he watched her go, surprised he wouldn't be the first one to walk away. Before she rounded the corner he heard her say, "Lillith. In case you were wondering. Thanks for the ride, I was having kind of a terrible night at work." And then she was gone leaving him free to teleport away without being seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Filia awoke abruptly in the middle of the night, unknowingly minutes after Xellos had departed. She decided to quietly climb out of bed, taking advantage of the comforting darkness as she made herself a cup of hot tea and took it to the store room to work at her pottery wheel. She was covered in a pink satin robe as she sat down on her stool, drinking her tea. Some nights she'd make something, other nights she would just sit there and think while she drank her tea. This was one of those nights where she would just sit and let her mind run close to rampancy. She wondered what Xellos' master would someday want with her adoptive child and if she could bare the heartbreak of losing it.

The thoughts that plagued her mind made her sick to her stomach. She already felt a strong connection to the egg, and was certain it would only grow deeper over time. She gripped the handle of her tea cup tighter as she felt hot tears begin forming in the corners of her eyes. She knew she wasn't strong enough to protect the child if Zelas had ever truly decided to take it from her, and Xellos would never disobey his master's orders. If they wanted it, they would have it and there was nothing she could do about it. For now, Xellos had offered to keep it protected, but for his own future gains. Filia struggled to keep herself together as more dreaded thoughts began to flood her mind.

Finishing her tea, she stood from her seat and gave the wheel an apologetic look before returning to her bedroom. She walked over to the basket where the egg lay, marveling at the glow which had increased since the day before. She lifted the egg into her arms and held it close, feeling it pulse against the warmth of her chest. For a moment she was reminded of the minutes just before Darkstar was vanquished when she and Xellos had found a moment of acceptance of each other before joining their holy and demonic powers together.

She placed the egg back into the basket, laid back down and willed her body back to sleep.

* * *

Far away near the Kingdom of Dils, a wicked energy began swirling along the breeze, causing the forest trees to rustle. The ground shook and rocks began to raise high into the air as blue and black lightning crackled in the wind. In it's wake, a man began to form. He was tall, with messy braided rows of dreaded hair the color of the deepest ocean water. His eyes were a furious shade of amber. He was dressed in a dark gray tunic and jet black pants. He looked around at his surroundings, before walking toward an area of the forest that revealed the remains of an ancient city, now left in crumbling ruins. He stopped suddenly, feeling the pull of a faint pulse of energy that was carried on the wind. A surge of animosity began boiling from deep within him as he turned and teleported away.

He moved quickly along the astral plane following the distant, hazy vibration of energy trying to find it's source. There were many other signatures to sift through, and he suddenly felt one in particular to be quite familiar. Making haste to remain undetected, he pursued the dimming signature, returning to the physical realm in the town of Carleeu. It was night as he stood near the shores, looking at the many ships docked near a run-down tavern. The pulse of energy had begun to dissipate, leaving him sneering in the shadows. He teleported away just before Xellos made his appearance in front of the unsightly pub.

* * *

Xellos' brow furrowed as he failed to find the source of energy he was chasing. Looking over to the sign he internally laughed, wondering if he'd find it among the mass of intoxicated male degenerates inside the tavern before him as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Reappearing in the ruins once again, the man found the only building left standing, a mostly intact cobblestone watchtower that once belonged to the guards of the forgotten city. With a mighty kick, the double doors flung open and exploded into millions of tiny splinters. Inside sat a frail, elderly sorcerer surrounded by stacks of old books and scattered parchment. A lengthy white beard covered everything but his light green eyes, though the shock wave created by the shattering of the door soon caused the inkwell on his desk to splash black ink all over his face, staining it a gray as it dripped down to his weathered robes.

"You have something of mine, old man...and I'm here to collect it."

"Who are you?!" The old man cried out in fear as he scurried to collect his precious papers.

"That is none of your concern. You have a copy of the Claire Bible, where is it?" He snapped sharply.

"I-I have no such thing here, just maps and blue prints..." Cried the old man.

"You're lying."

A blast of energy shot forward from the doorway towards the aged sorcerer. He stumbled to the ground as he dodged the attack, letting his arms reach out to search for his staff. Once he found it, he rose to feet and began chanting.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The old man stopped the incantation, and watched as the younger man found what he was looking for – a tattered, dusty book covered in cobwebs. He brushed his hand across the tome, revealing the bright gold embellishments underneath. He opened it, taking a brief look at the inside cover of the volume and the old man swore he saw the young man's eyes soften before instantaneously returning dark and full of hatred. He said nothing more before phasing away.

* * *

Much later into the night, Xellos materialized inside a dark and desolate cave deep within one the many caverns of Wolf Pack Island. An army of wolves of various colors and sizes filled the hall where Xellos' master, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, laid upon a cold slab of stone which she used as her throne. As he approached her slowly, she stirred letting her enormous black wings stretch revealing her true form, a much larger ebony colored wolf with haunting eyes. One a deep sea blue and the other a bright goldenrod. She bared her fangs and released a howl before him that shook the walls of the cavern, bringing her army of lesser beasts to attention. She sat on her haunches and stared down at her subordinate, her priest and general combined as he bowed low at her feet.

"You summoned me, master?"

"What have you to report of the Ul Copt household? I am eagerly awaiting news of the ancient dragon." Her voice was frighteningly calm as it was heard by all yet the winged wolf's mouth did not move.

"Nothing new to report, my lady. The egg is still unhatched."

"And what of your other assignments?"

Xellos cringed openly before he bowed lower, trying in vain to hide it. He gripped his staff tighter before he continued, giving her full reports on all but one of his recent missions.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The Greater Beast snarled, baring her sharp fangs.

"I was detained momentarily, master..."

"And _why_ is that?" Her piercing eyes narrowed as her tail swished back and forth.

"I was...distracted briefly. I felt a strong astral presence near the edge of Carleeu and felt it necessary to look into it. I followed it from the astral plane but when I arrived back to the physical realm I felt it faintly near an old tavern near the port and then it disappeared."

"So basically you're telling me you followed a wild goose chase...?"

"I'm afraid so..." He said, feeling beads of sweat forming on his forehead beneath his bangs.

Zelas' let out a dangerous growl that caused a few stalactites to fall from the ceiling, landing near a few of lesser wolves. They let out a short whimper and whine as they cowered away with their tails between their legs. She ignored them, and in a flash of crimson and black electricity she shed her alpha beast form into a tall, slender woman with long fiery red hair that covered her naked skin until she could finish summoning a floor-length silver dress that hugged every curve of her chosen body. The tanned flesh of her long legs showed through the slits on each side of her gown as she walked down the stone steps of her thrown to stand in front of Xellos, though he dared not look up.

"My dear boy you reek of human and weak alcohol. Do not insult me in my presence again with pathetic excuses. I want your final report immediately and then I expect you to make this 'new presence' your next priority."

"Yes, master." He rose to his feet, still looking downward as he backed away to leave.

"Oh and Xellos...do _not_ disappoint me again. Your duties to me come before your feeble cravings for the naked flesh of a loathsome _human_." Her cruel eyes flashed brighter, as she reached over to scratch one of the nearby wolves behind it's ear.

"Forgive me, master." He struggled to keep his poker face in tact, the only thing giving him away were a few rogue goosebumps across his arms beneath his shirt.

"Remove yourself from my sight at once!" She bellowed, watching him teleport away a second later.

* * *

Xellos phased away from his master's lair on Wolf Pack Island to the forest at the base of the mountain known as Dragon's Peak. There he headed north to track down his missing assignment.

"It seems someone else has already been here." He said quietly to himself, seeing the broken remains of the watchtower doors.

He casually strolled towards the archway wreckage, stepping over it as he walked inside. He looked around, noting the singe marks on the wall and the spilled ink. Kneeling down next to one of the stacks of books, he traced his gloved finger along their seams while he mumbled the titles aloud. He grinned as he sensed a fearful aura behind him. Suddenly, a fireball was tossed in his direction, which he easily phased away from without turning. The stack of books crumbled to a pile of ash. Xellos reappeared a few feet away and looked curiously from the pile of ash to the staircase from whence the fireball came.

"What a shame. There were some fascinating books in there."

The elderly sorcerer slowly descended the stairs holding his staff up in a defensive stance.

"I don't know who you are but I can assure you there's nothing here you want."

"Now, now. Please do not attack me...I am merely a traveling priest on my way to Gyria city. There's no reason to get up in arms, my friend."

"Friend? I think not. This is the second time today someone has come through here to take my precious work from me."

"Who else was here?"

"A young man with sapphire colored hair and amber eyes. I know not his name. He kicked in my door insisting I had something that belonged to him."

Xellos gaze turned serious. "And what was that?"

"A copy of the Claire Bible."

"I see."

"My name is Ecrobineus, I came here to the lost city of Rofarihm in search of treasure buried deep within the mountain."

Xellos raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a little too past your prime to be treasure hunting?"

Ecrobineus raised his staff again, ready to attack. "Finding that manuscript was well worth the risk. That man may have taken the book itself but he didn't get every last page. I'll be damned if I let you take what's left of it!"

"Careful now...unless you want to wind up being another fossil buried underground."

Ecrobineus reached for a handful of torn pieces of parchment from within his sleeve. "We'll see about that. Ra Tilt!"

Xellos held up one hand to deflect the blue flames back towards Ecrobineus before calling forth a dozen small spinning cones which hovered around him waiting for his command. The old man put up a protective barrier at the last second as he ran back up the spiral stairs to the top of the watchtower, with Xellos running close behind him.

They each swung their staff at the other, though Ecrobineus never once landed a single hit. Xellos was just too fast. He phased in and out of the physical plane leaving the feeble old man unable to keep up. As they reached the top of the tower, Xellos launched his cones forward towards the elderly sorcerer, backing him into a corner. One cone pierced his shoulder, digging into his flesh and coming back out through the other side before returning to it's summoner. Ecrobineus let out a painful scream as the blood began pouring out from his skin. He gasped for air as another cone went straight through his throat. As it left his body he clutched his neck tightly, straining to breathe as the began choking on his own blood.

"I was ordered to destroy that copy of the manuscript, and a decrepit old man such as yourself isn't going to stop me from completing my mission." Xellos stated viciously as he stepped closer to the dying man.

He reached into Ecrobineus' sleeve and retrieved the missing manuscript pages before violently kicking him over the edge of the tower. He looked over the crumpled pages as he heard the ragged screams fade into the mist.

"Interesting. This could be very useful leverage someday." He pocketed one of the pages and set fire to the rest. "Now, to go visit an old friend..." With a determined glare in the direction of the rising sun, he returned to the astral plane.

Now that he was certain of what he was looking for, he phased to the Desert of Destruction. He raised his hand over his eyes to block the wind from blowing sand in his eyes. Peering through his fingers, his eyes fell onto a man sitting alone on a sand dune in the distance. Xellos teleported directly next to the man and took a seat next to him.

"It's been a long time, Arlo."

* * *

Filia decided to close shop for the day, business was just too slow for her liking. She gave Gravos and Jillas the rest of the day off to do whatever they pleased. Gravos went to the tavern across town and Jillas went off to the next town over to pick up some gunpowder to add to his personal collection. Filia was against this, fearing he would bring home a canon or something similar, but let him go on his way so she could have some time to herself.

She started dusting everything in the house, not that it really needed it with Jillas around. He did the majority of the house cleaning, while Gravos did most of the cooking. It worked out perfectly for everyone. Filia opened one of the closets and stared at the unorganized stack of boxes that had yet to be unpacked. She pulled one out and opened it. A painted portrait of a lady fox with her young pup. The painting underneath it was another of Jillas with the same fox child. The next portrait she held was of Jillas and the lady fox from the first. They seemed to be close. She tucked the photos back into the box and closed it, placing it back in the closet. She pulled out the box next to it and opened it. Inside was an elegant glass chess set. She smiled and wondered which of her assistants it belonged to. She couldn't imagine either of them owning such a unique item. She brought the board out with it's red velvet bag of pieces and sat it on the coffee table in the living room. She lined up the pieces in their correct order and considered for a moment playing alone, diving from one side of the table to the other. She sat back on the hardwood floor and brought her knees up to her chin, feeling her boredom and loneliness sink back in.

"I wish I had someone here to talk to." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Xellos?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What business does an ex-general of the late Hellmaster have in the Desert of Destruction?"

"I was fine spending my eternity in the astral plane. There was nothing left for me here. No master to serve, no wars to fight, no..." He growled through clenched teeth.

Xellos felt his throat tighten. "So then what brought you back here?"

"I felt something drawing me back."

"Arlo...she's gone. After this long I figured you'd have accepted that by now."

Arlo clenched his fist over the stolen book at his side. "I know that, Xellos."

"There aren't many golden dragons left in this world to take your vengeance out on. They're nearly wiped out now thanks to the two of us and the Overworlders."

Xellos looked to Arlo as he lifted the hard, leather bound manuscript into his lap and opened to the inside cover again. He glanced at the calligraphy that read,

To my darling Arlo,

Here is the copy my father handed down to me when I came of age.  
Perhaps you'll find answers to your questions here. I have no doubts of my  
feelings for you, as unconventional as they are, I still have faith that a dragon  
such as myself could truly find eternal happiness with a demon such as yourself.  
I have faith in us, hopefully you will too someday.

Ilazne

"I'm assuming you came to destroy this copy. It was lost to me years ago, but the more I thought about what was bringing me back to this realm, the more I began thinking about her until I just felt compelled to seek it out. I just wanted to see it one last time."

"Orders are orders. Did you find what you were looking for in it?"

"There was nothing useful that pertained to our...unique situation, no."

"Then it would probably be best to let go of such a useless sentimentality. It's not going to bring her back."

Arlo passed the book to Xellos, who gave him an apologetic look before setting the book ablaze.

"Well, that completes that mission. I have to wonder, what will you do now?"

"I don't know."

"It would seem you have options, old friend. You could sit here and wallow in your own misery, return to the astral plane and continue mourning in silence...or...you could return to work with me in servitude of my lady."

"Book burning and sneaking off to Seyruun to eat ice cream? I'll pass, thanks."

Xellos pretended that his words had injured him. "Ouch. That hurt. You can't possibly think that is the extent of my duties."

Alro let out a forced chuckle. "I think I will stay here a while longer. I need to sort some things out before returning to work. Call it – a leave of absence for personal reasons."

"Do as you wish, you have no master now to punish you for taking even more time off." Xellos said, standing with the help of his staff. "If you change your mind, my lady would be pleased to have you in her ranks."

And then he was gone leaving Alro alone in the seemingly endless desert.


	3. Chapter 3

When Xellos returned to Filia's home he found her sitting on the floor of the living staring intently at a glass chessboard, with the ancient dragon egg sitting in it's basket on an ottoman on the other side of the coffee table. A truly bizarre sight. He leaned his staff against the wall next to the front door and walked over to where she was sitting.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" He asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm playing chess."

"Exciting." He rolled his eyes, amused by the intense look on her face.

"I'm waiting for the egg to hatch so he can take his turn."

"He?"

"I'm almost certain it will be male. Valgaav was male, he should be reborn male."

"Fair enough." He said as he went to the kitchen to make them some tea. When he returned he held a cup out for her to take and took a seat next to the ottoman. Filia looked up at him as his eyes darted from left to right across the chessboard. He picked up one of the clear pawns on his side and moved it forward. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that clearly read, "Your move." She took a sip of her tea as she considered her next move. She selected one of her pawns and slid it forward.

"It's awfully quiet here today." Xellos said casually as he moved his queen diagonally two spaces to the right. Filia picked up her knight and placed it directly behind the pawn she'd moved before.

"Jillas is off blowing things up..." She began as Xellos took her original pawn with his queen. He sensed her frustration building and it tasted like cinnamon candy. He smiled as he waited for her to take her next move.

"...and Gravos is down at the Drunken Swallow."

"The...what?"

"The tavern across town. It has a sign with a bird drinking out of a mug. He's rather fond of this new ale that was recently brought in from Atlas city. He goes there a few times a week to unwind after work."

Xellos grimaced at the possibility that he might have just enjoyed the beast man's sloppy seconds. Filia could not see his look of displeasure, she was too focused on the game. She retracted her knight but held onto it, contemplating her options. She let the piece fall from her grasp and then immediately tried to move it again but was stopped by Xellos' hand.

"That's cheating. You already let go of that piece."

"I...oh, fine!" She grumbled, taking another drink of her tea as her cheeks became flushed.

Xellos moved the bishop to the right of his king three spaces to the left before taking a drink of his tea. She countered by moving the pawn in front of her knight forward. He gave her a puzzled look, his smile unwavering.

"Have you ever played this game before?"

"Of course I have!"

"It was a rhetorical question." He smirked at her frazzled state, moving his queen two spaces forward, knocking over her king with it. "Checkmate."

"W-what?! No!" She let out a sad groan of defeat.

Xellos chuckled as he walked to the kitchen to refill his cup. "Not bad for your first time." He returned and began placing the pieces in their original positions. "Want to go again?" He asked, moving a pawn forward two spaces.

* * *

After six loses, Filia was starting to get the hang of the game. Xellos was impressed at her strategic attempts but always managed to secure a win. Their last game went on for over an hour, pausing in the middle so Filia could make another kettle of tea. When she came back into the living room with two fresh cups in her hands, she noticed hours had passed and the sun had already set.

"It's getting late, I wonder where Jillas and Gravos are."

"Perhaps Jillas decided to stay at an inn for the night instead of making the journey back in the dark."

"Maybe...but what about Gravos? It's not like him to stay gone this long."

Xellos took out her queen with his rook. Filia looked out the window, rubbing at her arm anxiously.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." He looked to the line of pieces he'd taken from her. "Come take your turn so we can finish this game."

"Would you go down there and check on him?"

Xellos winced before clearing his throat. "I really don't think that's necessary..."

"Please, I'm worried he could be passed out. They'll make him sleep outside if he is."

"You act like he's a puppy out in a storm." He laughed incredulously.

Filia turned and gave him a pleading look. He sighed and rose from the floor before walking to the front door, grabbing his staff on his way out.

* * *

As soon as he reached the tavern, he heard Gravos' voice through the closed door.

"Come on! I'm fine, I can walk...just let me finish my ale and I'll go..."

He shook his head as he walked inside. He saw Lillith trying to lift the giant beast off the broken table he was passed out on. Xellos couldn't help but grin as she struggled to throw Gravos' arm over her small shoulders.

"Alright big guy...let's get you up. You've created a real mess for me to clean up. Gods, you weigh a ton!" She turned to see Xellos standing next to her. "Oh hey...nice to see you again. Sorry, but I'm a little busy here."

"I know this man. I was sent to collect him."

"Oh! Great!" She said tossing Gravos' arm back onto his stomach, avoiding the drool that had begun to pool onto the stone floor. "Umm...can I get you a drink?"

"Not tonight." They both shifted in an awkward silence. "So...The Drunken Swallow, eh?"

"Yep. I know, we need a new sign, but it's fitting right? You got drunk and I..."

Xellos started waving his hands furiously. "Uhh...there's no need to elaborate, eheh...believe me, I was far from this." He pointed his thumb at Gravos.

She walked behind the bar and started polishing glasses.

"How are things with your 'lady friend'?"

"I told you before it's not what you're thinking."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please... a girl can tell when she's being used to replace someone else. Not that I mind really."

"This is a very unusual sort of relationship we're forming here."

"Relationship? No." She pretended to think about his words. "I'd like to think of it as a no-strings-attached, unique kind of friendship...thing."

Xellos laughed causing her to smile sympathetically.

"Well, I suppose I need to get him home." He said looking back at the snoring beast man.

Lillith reached across the bar and turned his face back to her gently, letting her hand rest against his cheek. Xellos' looked at her with wide eyes as she said, "And just who is going to pay for the damages?"

Xellos smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before walking over to Gravos and snatching every last gold coin from the pouch on his belt and placing them on one of the unbroken chairs.

"This should cover it. If not, you know he'll be back."

Lillith leaned over the counter, resting her head against her folded arms. "And will you be back...?"

Xellos simply smiled and picked up the drunk beast man with ease and escorted him out the door back to Filia's.

It took some time for the two to make it back to the Ul Copt house. Gravos stumbled along, stopping to wretch a few times, once on Xellos' boots. He was quite irritated by the time they reached their destination. Filia was waiting at the front door, and she rushed to his side to help Gravos up to his room. Xellos gave her a look, but brushed it off as just her being maternal.

Somehow they all made it up the stairs with Gravos was slurring incoherently about how he'd rather sleep in the bathroom. Xellos dropped him into his bed and looked down to his soiled boot with disgust. Filia went and grabbed a wet hand towel out of the bathroom and handed it to him.

"Sorry..."

Xellos let out an exasperated sigh. "It's fine."

After he finished wiping the vomit off of his shoe he tossed the towel into Gravos' dirty laundry basket. Filia blew out the candle next to his bed and turned to leave at the same time Xellos was trying to walk out, resulting in the two getting stuck in the doorway. The surprise caused Filia's tail to pop out, crushing her against him. They stood there for a moment, slowly struggling to break free. Xellos brought one hand up to the door frame as he leaned in close to her shoulder. Filia held her breath as he brought his other hand down her back to move her tail out of the way, giving her enough room to exit the doorway. She walked briskly down the stairs, not wanting him to see the embarrassment on her face. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen as she began washing dishes.

"Don't you have to leave?" She asked in an attempt to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She didn't answer. She continued to focus on scrubbing the dishes clean instead of the anxiety she was feeling inside. When she finished, she walked passed him to the living room and sat on the couch, looking towards the egg. Xellos noticed the change in her aura, a wave of sadness starting to consume her.

"I'm afraid Xellos..."

His expression turned serious. This wasn't the type of fear he was expecting from her.

"...I made a promise to myself to make up for the terrible things my race has done to the ancient dragons by raising this child, but I know you plan to take him from me. I feel torn, I...don't understand anything sometimes." She said, tears running down her cheeks. "You confuse me."

"What do you want, Filia?" He asked, frustration seeping into his voice.

"I don't know."

Xellos could sense the loneliness, exhaustion and anxiety rolling off of her and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He slowly stepped closer to her and cautiously leaned down to brush the wet streaks from her face. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She was too tired to fight him, instead just fell apart on his shoulder.

"There's no guarantee that he will even be useful to my master. Perhaps he will be reborn pure, and unable to be tainted." He said soothingly, his words sounding so sensible that she almost believed him.

"Just go away. You're evil and it hurts too much to be around you." She said breaking free of his grasp. Walking over to the door, she opened it and looked to him to leave. He didn't say a word, just walked away. Slamming the door behind him, Filia let herself slide down to the floor as she broke down in tears.

* * *

Xellos was too angry to teleport away. Instead he walked through the empty town, kicking rocks along the way. He ended up at a bridge near the pier, stopping to lean against it, staring out at the calm sea. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure walking nearby. He turned to see Lillith, leaving from work.

"Hey."

Xellos didn't respond.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." He muttered under his breath.

Lillith came up and stood next to him on the bridge, nudging him with her elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I see... Well, I'm just heading home. Would you like to join me for a glass of wine and tell me about it, Mr. Dark, Mysterious and Broody?" She asked as she began walking away.

Xellos hesitated for a moment, but soon followed.

Her home was a small cottage, near the opposite edge of town. She unlocked the door and headed inside, dropping her purse onto the floor. Xellos looked around at the messy chaos that was laid before him. Clothes strewn across the floor and over furniture, dirty dishes stacked on top of each other on her kitchen table. Lillith found two clean glasses and a bottle of wine and then headed towards her bedroom. Xellos followed her in, but noticed she kept walking towards the bathroom. She began filling the bathtub full of hot water as she sat the glasses down near the sink. She handed Xellos the bottle, as she began undressing. Xellos looked to her with fascinated curiosity as she stepped into the tub, letting her sore limbs relax. She looked to him expectantly, and he took this as his cue. He popped the cork and poured the wine into the two glasses.

"So...tell me about this 'nothing' that's got you so mopey."

He said nothing as he handed her a glass and then lowered himself to the floor, leaning back against the door.

"If you don't start talking, I'll just have to start guessing." She smiled, rubbing her legs together, relaxing deeper into the tub. "You want this girl, but she doesn't want you."

Xellos debated internally whether or not it was wise to confide in this woman. At a certain point, even monsters hit their breaking point and need release, whether it's physically or mentally.

"This isn't something I ever considered doing."

"What's that?"

"Trusting another living soul with my secrets."

This woman had become his latest secret. Her sole purpose to him was his personal release.

"Tell me about her."

"She's the exact opposite of you. This connection I'm forming with you is what I want in her. Spontaneous, passionate need. I know she's confused and terrified to let herself go, but I've seen her strength and how much she can feel. I'm heartless, she's not."

"She's afraid to want you?"

"It's complicated."

"Do you want me to pretend I'm her?"

"No."

"Why not? You've been pretending like I am. It seems you need me to help you find a way into her heart."

He was silent again.

"What does she look like?" She asked. Xellos gave her a look. "Wow, that was a stupid question. Now I'm going to be wondering about every blonde woman I see from now on." She laughed, massaging her shoulder.

"She's not the type that would ever step foot inside your workplace."

"Interesting. So, basically you're attracted to me because you and I are similar creatures but what you really desire is something not at all like yourself. I think I'm starting to figure you out."

"You haven't even scratched the surface."

But in fact she had. Xellos didn't want to admit it, aloud or even to himself but she was right. Lillith was similar to him, and he was feeling very comfortable being around her. What he saw in Filia though wasn't the same. Their differences thrilled him in a way that was far deeper than anything he'd ever known. Though the fact still remained – she was pure and innocent and he was a monster, created for anarchy and destruction. Two opposites that were not supposed to mix. He'd seen it tried before, and he'd seen it fail.

She stepped out of the tub, water dripping off of her naked flesh. She began drying herself with an over-sized towel as Xellos wet his lips. He stood as she finished and pulled the towel from her hands before she could wrap it around herself. He lifted her up by her hips and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He greedily kissed her lips as he carried her towards her bed.

He laid her down and removed his shirt, revealing to her the ink markings across his arms and chest. His master's symbol laid across his chest, right over where his heart would be, if he had one. Badges of honor from wars past tattooed into the flesh of his arms. She ran her fingers over each one as he looked down at her intrigued face. He captured her lips again, letting her run her fingers through his hair. He released them and trailed his kisses down, hearing her whimpering protest but with each kiss letting her know that his lips leaving hers would not be in vain.

He reveled in the way she cried out as she came with no guilt, no fear of anyone else hearing her pleasured screams. He was sure Filia would have instead bit her lip to keep from waking the entire house. It was her flesh he wished he was wreaking havoc on, her desire he wanted to siphon energy from. For a mere human, Lillith was having no trouble keeping up with him though she had no idea how much he was holding back specifically for her sake. He made certain though that both of them were left completely spent in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets in the end. Lillith laid back as she tried desperately to steady her breathing.

"As much as I know I'm going to regret saying this...I don't think we should do this again." She said, moving the sweat drenched hair from her brow. "I can easily see myself falling for you, so I think it's better to stop this before things get...more complicated for you."

Xellos remained quiet as he looked her square in the eyes.

"Don't worry." She let out a quiet laugh. "I'm not going to be upset if I wake up and find that you're not here." She said through a yawn.

Xellos opened his mouth to finally speak but she silenced him with one last kiss. "You can't help who you fall in love with, you're not supposed to. I really hope you and your lady friend understand that someday. I think you know what you need to do now."

Xellos wasn't so sure he did. His thoughts still muddled. He couldn't help but feel he'd heard similar words spoken before.

Not many beings had ever been capable of doing such a thing, but this woman...somehow she'd become one of the few people to really surprise him. He stayed with her through the night, staring up at her ceiling deep in thought.

Just as she expected, Lillith awoke the next morning to find that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Never ending storms raged along the Demon Sea, as a lone pirate ship with torn black sails battled to keep from capsizing under the enormous waves. The seafaring thieves had strayed too far from the coastal settlements, preying on other ships in their insatiable search for more wealth.

The ship's captain was a stubborn man, but even he knew when enough was enough. He manned the helm, using all his strength to steer the large wheel to return them to port. The emerald waves were unforgiving as they fell upon the deck, and he watched as they carried some of his crewmen away.

Suddenly, he noticed a huge black dragon soaring just below the angry clouds in the distance. He decided that it must have been the cause of the treacherous storm that rivaled his own nefarious nature. He commanded his men to prepare the cannons, knowing the high price for dragon meat and scales to be well worth the risk. The black dragon flapped it's feathered wings hard, swiftly avoiding the lightning as it struck down upon the sea. It was heading closer to the ship, and once it was within range the captain gave the order to fire.

The dragon let out an ear splitting cry as it's left wing was clipped. It struggled to stay in the air, gliding low towards the ship. The crewmen screamed as they saw the scaled beast open it's mouth, sparks igniting it's gaseous breath into a fiery blaze across the ships sails. They fired again, but missed. The dragon let out another furious roar as the flames began to spread to the deck. It retreated back to the skies for safety. Before long, the crew was unable to put out the fire and it connected with the gunpowder of the cannons and resulted in a mighty explosion. The ship sank into the abyss, never to be seen again.

The dazed dragon strained to keep its bird-like wings moving. It was far from it's home safe within the mountains of Dragon's Peak, but was determined to find it as it fought through the pain of it's broken wing, unknowingly heading in the wrong direction. Exhaustion eventually overcame the powerful dragon and it crashed into the shore along a foreign desert of sand before blacking out completely.

Arlo patrolled the endless hills of sand, the sweltering heat barely effecting him. His eyes lingered towards the shores of the Demon Sea, to the gigantic, ebony protrusion coming out of the azure waters.

He cautiously approached, before stopping dead in his tracks.

"An ancient dragon...how in the four worlds did it manage to wash ashore here?" He wondered. He looked it over, noting the crimson trailing out of it's wing. It was still breathing. "An ancient dragon would make a fine addition to Lord Hellmaster's ranks, but I must work quickly if I'm going to keep it alive." He thought to himself.

He teleported away and quickly returned with bandages and a bottle of rum. He carefully stepped towards the unconscious beast, and began pouring the rum onto it's wound. The dragon's eyes shot open, and it let out a painful roar, causing Arlo to step back.

"Your wing is injured. If you want it to heal it needs to be cleaned. If you know what's best for you, you wont attack me."

The dragon whipped it's head around and Arlo hurried to avoid it's bite.

"You're a feisty one. I could just let you die, if that is your wish."

The dragon opened it's mouth to breathe fire again but didn't have the strength to produce enough friction in it's throat to ignite it's gaseous, ragged breath. It's head dropped as it lost consciousness again.

Arlo used this to his advantage as he began wrapping the clean bandages around the dragon's wing. The task took him a while to complete, but eventually he was finished. He left the dragon alone in the water to resume his patrolling, returning much later with coconut water, and a basket of vegetables he'd gathered along the border of his territory and Elmekia. He placed these items next to the dragon and went on his way, returning the next day to change the bloody bandages and bringing more food. A week soon passed, and Arlo noted the dragon's improvement with each passing day. It remained unconscious, using all of it's energy to heal itself.

When he stopped the next day, he didn't see the dragon. He began to panic, feeling his time wasted and his investment lost. He ran to the shore where the empty baskets lay. There in front of him resting on the sand was the sleeping form of a woman covered in loose black feathers. She had long, silvery hair, wavy from sweat and sea spray. Her skin was very dark, similar to the scales of her true form. He wondered what had become of the bandages, but decided they must have drifted away into the sea. He knelt down into the sand before her, awestruck by her beauty. He hesitated for a moment, and then removed his shirt and covered her with it. She stirred, slowly awakening and looking up at him with pale, frost blue eyes.

"You're finally awake."

"W-where am I?" She asked as she lifted her head out of the sand.

"The Desert of Destruction. You washed ashore a week ago. Do you remember how you got here?"

"I was flying. I strayed too far from home. There was a storm. A ship attacked me and I defended myself but my wing was hit. I thought I was heading towards my home... I got lost and that's all I remember."

"What is your name?"

"Ilazne."

"Well now that you've healed enough I can transport you to my master. In return for saving your life, you will join his ranks and serve the monster race."

"What? N-no! I don't want to! I want to go home!"

She tried to frantically move her limbs in order to escape but fell back into the sand.

"You trespassed into our territory."

"Please, I don't wish to fight on any side. My race doesn't believe in the pointless wars of monsters and other dragons. You saved my life and for that I am thankful...but I will fight for my freedom if I have to."

She felt the blood rush to her head as she quickly stood, holding his shirt against her. Her legs were shaking with fatigue as she tried to will her body to change forms. Failing, she collapsed with Arlo catching her at the last second.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let me return to my home. I will do anything you ask, just don't force me to stay here."

Arlo helped her sit upright, but didn't let go of her. He knew keeping her would be beneficial to his master but he couldn't help but feel compelled to consider setting the pleading woman free.

"You can run if you wish, but do you really think you are any match for me?"

She glared at him with determined eyes. Breaking free of his hold, she tried once more to change into her dragon form, this time succeeding. She let out a mighty roar as she rose high into the sky above him. She flew as fast as her wings would allow and did not look back. She stopped to rest when she reached a forest just outside of Solaria. She remained in her true form, feeling more comfortable that way as opposed to returning to her human form without clothing. When a dragon transforms, their corporeal human-like bodies become nothing but raw energy for a moment before becoming what they truly are. This moment of intangibility causes their garments to fall away, leaving them where the transformation began, and she was far from that area. When she felt certain that there was no one around, Ilazne curled her tail around her and drifted off to sleep.

Arlo didn't immediately try to follow her. Another woman phased to where he was from the astral plane. She looked identical to him, though slightly shorter with her hair pulled to the side in a neat and tidy fishtail braid. She wore a black gown adorned with gold stitched ivy. One would assume they were twins, and in a way they would be correct. When Hellmaster Fibrizo's general and priest were slain in the War of the Monster's Fall, he simply made another pair in his hideout miles below the desert. First Arlo, and then minutes later, Ashriel.

"Arlo? What are you doing?"

"Just waiting."

"For what, exactly?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Ashriel."

She looked at him, her face concerned. "Well, it will have to wait. Lord Hellmaster summoned me to the Underworld. We have orders to track down a weapon he called Gorun Nova. It's owner is a swordsman who just defeated the abomination of Claire Bible misuse known as Zanaffar, in the city of Sairaag."

Arlo's expression turned serious as he put the ancient dragon in the back of his mind and headed off on his new mission with Ashriel.

As they phased in above Sairaag, Arlo was having a hard time staying focused on the mission at hand. His mind kept wandering back to the beautiful dragoness. He always enjoyed a good hunt, and was eager to find her again when his duties were completed. The more he thought about her, he felt something unfamiliar and strange begin to stir within him. Not sure what to make of the rogue feeling, he swore to himself that one way or another he would have her. She would belong to his master but remain his pet.

The city of Sairaag was utterly decimated by the battle that had recently ended. Finding their target was too easy a feat as there was only one living creature left in the entire area for miles. Ashriel looked out passed the city at the sea of black demon blood that began spreading into the forest.

"Look there, Arlo. The forest is covered in Zanaffar's miasma."

Arlo followed her gaze and then returned back to see the swordsman, riding atop a large ancient dragon heading through the wreckage toward the center of town. The swordsman's helmet was removed to reveal a human woman with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She dismounted from the dragon and knelt to the ground and began digging a small hole. Arlo saw her then place a small seed into the hole and then use the power of her unique sword to make a sapling begin to grow. It quickly began to grow into a mighty tree that's trunk stretched over a mile long. It began absorbing the overflow of miasma coming from the nearby forest. She smiled to the dragon and climbed onto it's back and they flew away.

"We need to report back to Lord Hellmaster." Arlo said before he and Ashriel teleported back to the desert.

Hellmaster Fibrizo, the sinister and sadistic controller of life and death who took the form of a young child sat atop a high wall of sandstone in his hideout below the sand. He spent over five thousand years since he was created by Ruby Eye Shabranigdo plotting for dominance over the four worlds as his creator wanted. The destruction of everything in existence was the ultimate goal of the monster race, returning it to the Sea of Chaos. He waited patiently in his lair, using a great amount of his energy to assist his siblings in maintaining the barrier that kept the subordinates of the Flare Dragon Ceifeed and their servants from interfering with the monster race's plans while his own calculated schemes to fell into place just the way he wanted. Arlo and Ashriel bowed as they entered their master's lair, before hearing the sound of a small boy's voice from above.

"What have you to report?"

"The one who wields the weapon is a human woman who rides atop an ancient dragon, my lord." Said Ashriel.

"She used the weapon to create a giant tree of holy power to counteract Zanaffar's remaining essence that had seeped into the town." Arlo added.

"Intriguing...but I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to bring the weapon back to me."

Ashriel shuddered at his words. He'd been vague in his orders, and she had believed they were to only bring back information.

"Forgive me, my lord. I misunderstood your orders."

He raised his hands and Ashriel rose from the ground. She screamed out in agony as he strangled her astral being with the tightening of his hand into a fist. Arlo remained still, unmoving, trying to mask his fear.

"I have made it my goal to carry out my creator's wishes for destruction of the four worlds. I have failed once, do not make me fail again due to your insubordination. I am the most powerful of my siblings, and Shabranigdo's will shall be brought to fruition through me."

He released his grip on her from high above. She fell to the ground, holding her neck, eyes wide with fear. "Y-yes, my lord. By your command, it shall be done." She managed to get out.

"Do not return empty handed again."

Arlo teleported away first, and then Ashriel followed.

Ilazne awoke feeling stronger but not yet at her full strength. Her escape from the desert had reopened her wounded wing and made it difficult to make the journey back to her home at Dragon's Peak. She thought back to how her rescuer, a monster of all creatures, had tended to her injuries though for his own personal gain. Ancient dragons were raised differently than the golden, black, white and dimos races. During the War of the Monster's Fall, they chose not to get involved with their pacifist counterparts, nor did they join with the monsters. Her upbringing taught her that the endless wars were meaningless.

She began thinking of how the man that saved her had given off an equal sense of care, unlike how a monster should behave. He brought her food, drink and in the end, he did not stop her from leaving after trying to force her to stay. She could admit he was very handsome, but certainly not aloud. She stretched her limbs under the shade of the towering maple tree and continued to rest for a little longer before resuming on her journey.

Back on the sanded surface, Arlo and Ashriel stood underneath the blazing sun.

"We need to find that swordsman."

"Arlo...I can't go with you. I need to regain my strength on the astral plane."

Arlo nodded as he laid a firm but gentle hand on his twins shoulder.

"Join me as soon as you are ready."

And he was gone.

Arlo returned to Sairaag, giving the enormous tree an inquisitive look. He began tracking the swordsman in the direction he saw her leave in, through the empire of Lyzeille into the kingdom of Dils and finally stopping in the forest below Dragon's Peak.

There at the base of the mountain he saw from a safe distance the massive ancient dragon land with the swordsman on it's back. They were greeted by other ancient dragons in their human forms, standing along the many steps that lead to the peak. As soon as the swordsman climbed down, the dragon she rode began to transform. Arlo gave a perplexed look at the scene laid before him. The swordsman did not seem bothered by the sight of the now naked man standing next to her. He looked older, and had short silver hair that shined in the sunlight contrasting against his dark skin. One of the other dragons handed the man a robe which he took his time putting on. Arlo remained hidden as he listened to their conversation.

"Welcome back, Kalis."

"Thank you. It's good to be home."

"I take it you were successful?"

"Yes, although I know you still disapprove of my leaving, I'm pleased to see that you came to greet me when I returned."

"While we do not approve of leaving the mountains to concern ourselves with such trivial matters we are thankful for your safe return."

Kalis finished covering himself with the robe as the swordsman took off her helmet, shaking her golden hair as it fell down her back.

"Your daughter has returned home safely as well, Kalis."

Running swiftly down the stairs and past the other dragons came Ilazne, before jumping into her father's arms. She was covered in a robe similar to his.

"Father, I've missed you so!" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you too, my dear. You had me so very worried."

"I'm sorry, father. I just wanted to get away to stretch my wings, but I was attacked by a pirate ship at sea. I didn't mean to fly so far from home."

Kalis looked angry but only embraced her tighter. "You disappoint me, Ilazne. You are precious to me, and I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing you."

"I promise it wont happen again." She said as he released her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Arlo watched as two of his goals stood within his sight, and let the complexities of the situation sink in.

Kalis and the swordsman followed the other dragons up the stairs to the peak of the mountain, but Ilazne stayed behind. Kalis turned and asked, "Aren't you coming, Ilazne?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit. The forest is peaceful and relaxing."

"Alright, but don't go too far."

"I wont, father." She said with a smile.

Arlo drew closer after the others had left, jumping from tree to tree along the branches until he was closer to Ilazne. He watched her walk along the woods, taking in the fresh air and the warm sunshine. When she entered a clearing and the trees stopped, he finally jumped down in front of her. She let out a startled gasp but didn't run.

"You..."

"Arlo."

"What?"

"My name is Arlo."

"What do you want? I told you, I wont join..."

"I wondered if you made it home or died along the way." He said, cutting her off.

She scoffed. "So thoughtful of you." She said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I did take care of you for a week. I just wanted to see whether or not it was a complete waste of my time. You refused to join my master's army willingly, but then I learned that my master desires something far superior than a reptilian gift from me."

Ilazne looked mildly insulted for a moment but then came back with, "Good. So you didn't come to force me to go back to that awful desert with you. I have to wonder though...if I am of no use to you any longer then why are you here?"

Arlo looked uncomfortable. Ilazne put her hands on her curvaceous hips expectantly. Finally, he spoke. "Well, you could repay me for saving your hide."

He considered making her retrieve the swordsman's weapon as payment, but before the words could come out, Ilazne leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Arlo backed away quickly, all his previous thoughts forgotten. Ilazne smiled and said, "Thank you."

Arlo phased away without another word, leaving Ilazne smiling in peaceful solitude.

"Who would have thought monsters were so easy to defeat?"

Arlo returned to the forest each day. He kept to the trees, waiting to see if Ilazne would arrive so he could silently observe her. On the days she didn't, he would try hard to think of a way to acquire the weapon. Still, he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. It took over his brain and overshadowed any thoughts he had of his current mission. The weapon was still in the mountains but there was no way for him to get to it unnoticed. He needed a plan. He needed Ashriel.

He needed...to see Ilazne again.

As the days went on, he found the courage to make his presence known to her again. They formed an unique friendship, with Arlo learning more about her race for the sake of his own personal need for information and Ilazne needing an escape from the suffocation of her sheltered lifestyle. This, combined with a dangerous attraction quickly grew into something much deeper, until the unthinkable happened.

They fell in love.

Or at least, as close to it as a dragon and a monster could.

Their meetings became more frequent, with Ilazne sneaking out in the middle of the night to places further within the forest to see Arlo again. She'd found something different in him, something special and forbidden. Something her race would never understand. A line that just begged her to cross, and she was extremely willing.

They walked through the dark forest together as rain started to fall. Arlo was unaffected, but became fascinated by Ilazne's wonder and excitement to the drops of water falling upon her face as she looked up to the heavens. It wasn't long until they were both soaking wet. They continued walking until Arlo spotted a cave within the mountain they could use for temporary shelter until the rain passed.

Seeing her try to warm herself he quickly drew her into his arms and held her close while they watched the rain turn into a waterfall over the entrance of the cave. She leaned back into him, resting her head against his. Arlo couldn't contain his desire any longer, he wanted to feel her lips against his again. He slowly turned her face towards him and kissed her deeply.

When their long kiss finally ended, Ilazne looked up into his amber eyes but was too breathless to say anything. Being a monster, he could sense her emotions in order to feed off of negativity, but there were none to be had in this moment. She was serving him a meal of something entirely different. It was the exact opposite of what his race thrived on.

After the rains ceased and his time with Ilazne was over, Arlo knew he needed to return to the desert. He phased back to the desert to a large keep surrounded by cacti where he and Ashriel spent their downtime. He opened the large, metal double doors, hoping to find his twin back from the astral plane. The door to her personal room was closed, which meant she had returned. He walked over to knock on her door but stopped when he heard Ashriel let out a low moan from the other side. He couldn't imagine how she could still be in pain after so many days had passed. When the sounds continued he began banging on the door with worry. He heard an "eep!" and then rustling.

"Arlo? Is that you?"

"Yeah...who else would it be?"

"Give me just...a second."

He heard her mumble quietly something he couldn't make out before she walked towards the door and opened it slightly. Her neat braid was a mess and she was very flushed.

"Are you okay?"

"No...umm...yes, I mean..." She stammered.

Arlo's eyebrows furrowed as he pushed the door open all the way. Standing next to her bed was Xellos trying to swiftly fasten the clasp his cloak. "Really?!"

"Eheheh... Arlo, so good to see you, my friend. How have you been?" Xellos laughed nervously.

"Unbelievable!" Arlo said, smacking his forehead.

"What I do with my free time is none of your business!" Ashriel griped back.

"I've been waiting for you for days!"

"Well, this is awkward. Uhh...I'll see you later, Ash." Xellos said as he teleported away.

Arlo scowled at his twin. "We have a mission to complete, or did you forget that? I wouldn't have guessed you would have after the punishment you received from Lord Hellmaster!"

"I got back yesterday but I was behind on my patrols and Xellos came by to offer his assistance."

Arlo shook his head in disgust as he walked away. There were certain things in life that even siblings should never discuss. His twin's sexual conquests were certainly very high on that list. He left the fortified tower of sand and made his way back to the shores to begin his patrol.

* * *

The desert winds were unforgiving to Arlo's footsteps through the sand as he passed along the same exact route he'd patrolled many centuries before until he came to a halt at the exact spot where Ilazne had washed ashore. He sat near the water, letting the memories continue to wash over him just like the sea over his bare feet.

He missed her, and the more he thought about her...the angrier he got.


	5. Chapter 5

Xellos stopped to visit his favorite tree the morning after leaving Lillith's. He sat perched upon his favorite limb which overlooked Filia's bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed in the fetal position, tears streaming down her face.

 _Of course she's still crying._

In the time he'd known her he had become convinced that she'd spent most of it crying for one reason or another. The woman was a fountain. He believed wholenonheartedly that it was ridiculous of her to sit and cry instead of take action. He wanted her to stand up and fight like she had during the battle with Darkstar, not drown herself in misery.

 _Selfish, immature tears._

He'd had enough.

He phased away from the tree to the front door and started banging on it. He knew Filia wouldn't be expecting that. She probably wouldn't have the faintest idea who could be pounding at her door the way he just had. She finally opened the door, gave him a surprised look and then scowled as she slammed the door in his face. As soon as she turned around he was standing in front of her in the living room.

"What do you want?! I told you to leave me alone!"

"No, you told me to go away and I did. You said I'm evil and it hurts too much to be around me."

She ignored him and walked to the kitchen to make a kettle of tea. Tea would help calm her nerves. Tea would keep her from bashing his brains in with her mace. Of course, he would follow and keep pressing.

"What did you mean by that, Filia?"

With her back turned she continued to ignore him as much as she possibly could. She shook with rage as she prepared the kettle. She finally turned and gave him a meaningful, but angry look like he should know exactly what she meant…and he did, but he wasn't about to say it out loud. They would just keep dancing around the subject, and argue and fight with each other over nothing because it was easier. Filia poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. If he wanted some she'd make damn certain he'd have to get it himself. Instead he just sat down across the table from her. They sat in silence for a while, with tension so thick you would need a Gourry's sword of light to cut through it.

"This is all so overwhelming. I'm about to be a mother but I don't feel like all the books say I should. He isn't mine. He didn't come from me…and then there's _you_."

"What about me?"

"We fought in a war together. I'm no longer a priestess but I still know deep down that I shouldn't be becoming…friends…with you."

"Filia, you know _nothing_ of war. I've been in wars." He looked her hard in the eyes. "You and I aren't becoming _friends_ either."

"Then what is this? You hang around here all the time, coming and going as you please. I know you don't care about me but you keep showing up, having tea with me and…"

"I'm just following orders and enjoying your company. You always provide me with such a great meal when I'm here…and the tea isn't half bad either." He said as he poured himself a cup.

Neither of them would admit there was more to it than just duty and tolerance. Each had a lingering fear of rejection in the back of their minds if their true feelings were brought to light, as well as the ever present fact that would always remain – monsters and dragons do _not_ belong together.

Filia left the room and went upstairs to her bedroom to collect the basket containing the ancient dragon egg. It was pulsing steadily and was radiating the brightest light either of them had seen yet.

"It's very close to hatching, and then everything will change." She said as she sat the basket between them on the table.

"Is this another one of your prophecies?"

"No, it's the truth…and I'm terrified out of my mind."

Xellos already knew this. It was obvious even without the ability to sense emotions. She was tense, and on the verge of an anxious mental breakdown at any moment. In the end, she chose this.

"I must atone for my race's sins." She said to herself mostly, as if it was her new mantra.

"Filia…" Xellos sighed, rubbing his temples. "What your elders did had nothing to do with you. They feared the ancient's power, like the spineless leaders they were, and killed them because they thought they might become dangerous. It was a game of what ifs, and they were wrong. They made the mistake, not you."

"How do you know?"

"Have you forgotten that I am twice your age?" He laughed.

She tried to fight her lips curling into the faintest of smiles. It didn't last long, though.

"If you try to take my son away from me, I will fight you until my last breath." She said, staring him down from across the table. _There's the fire I remember._ He knew she meant it.

The front door opened and caused them both to turn towards the sound. Into the kitchen came Jillas, home from his day off, both arms carrying bags full of gunpowder and explosives.

"Good morning, boss!"

"Good morning, Jillas. Did you have a safe journey?"

Xellos gave the fox man a look that read, "Excuse me, I'm here too." but was clearly ignored.

"I did! I spent a lot of gold but I brought back a bunch of great stuff!"

"Jillas…I thought I asked you not to bring back anything too dangerous. The egg…"

"But I got a really great deal and we can sell most of the things I brought back for more once I am done with them. I know you said not to, but I also brought back a small canon these fools were practically giving away!"

Filia buried her face in her palm. Xellos just snickered to himself.

Before Filia could compose herself enough to lecture him on how impractical it was to have a canon in the house and how dangerous it could be with a baby around, she was interrupted by Gravos slowly stumbling into the room. He looked terrible.

"Gravos-boss, what happened to you?!"

"I got a little carried away at the tavern last night. My head is killing me."

"Well, it's not going to excuse you from work, Gravos. I'm not feeling well today so I'm leaving the shop to the two of you and I expect all of your work to be completed before the day is over."

"Yes, boss." The two beast men said together. One in an upbeat tone and the other clearly miserable.

Xellos was impressed by the authority in her soft voice as she drank her tea. Either these men were just complete idiots or they actually did fear her, so they would do anything she asked to keep from being burnt to a crisp by her laser breath. He couldn't help but grin at the image in his head.

The two beast men walked through the back kitchen door and into the store room, leaving them to their tea. Filia kept her eyes glued to the egg as it continued to pulse gently.

"Can't you feel it?" She whispered.

Xellos nodded, also watching the egg. The light was so bright there would be no need for any candles had it been dark outside.

 _How does she sleep at night with this thing next to her bed? It hasn't been the equivalent of a night light in days. Perhaps she just hasn't been sleeping at all._

From the little he'd known of children, they seemed to keep their parents awake for months, if not longer, after they are born. He assumed it would have been wise of her to get as much sleep as she could before the egg hatched instead of spending every waking moment stressing. Filia began drifting off to sleep while sitting up. He watched her try to fight it, but it was a battle she was sure to lose. She slumped down in her chair as she dozed off, and he began to wonder how she could just fall asleep anywhere.

Xellos grinned as he stood from his chair and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the living room, thinking of waking her just to tell her she weighed a ton. "You're pitiful, woman." He whispered as laid her down carefully on the couch and covered her with a quilt. She nuzzled against one her many pink throw pillows and let out a contented sigh. As he tried to stand up straight, he was stopped by her hand grasping at his shirt.

"Don't leave…"

He sat down on the floor in front of her and watched over her as she slept. She mumbled incoherantly in her sleep as she battled her personal demons in an anxiety-filled nightmare which Xellos shamelessly fed off of. He mentally noted how bitter it tasted, and decided to stop. It was enough though to make him feel strong for the time being. Like a child with a full stomach, he too nodded off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Xellos had found himself resting against the arm of the couch, Filia's hand had left his shirt and was dangling over the edge in front of her. He looked down to see her still sleeping peacefully. He stood and quietly walked towards the kitchen to see if Filia had anything sweet to eat to get the taste of her sour emotions out of his mouth. Before he could reach it, he saw a bright light burst forth from the entryway.

"Uhh…Filia? Filia! Wake up! It's hatching!"

"Huh? W-wha…? Oh Ceifeed, AHH!" Filia startled awake and scrambled around under the quilt. She kicked her legs and fell onto the floor as she scurried quickly to his side in the entryway.

The bright light began to fade and there in the basket lay the small black baby dragon with it's tiny feathered wings. She rushed forward to pick it up as if it was the most important thing in the world. Xellos watched her pick it up carefully and hold it against her as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Then it hit him. The crib, the diapers, the bottles…

 _Hold on! Is she planning on treating it as if it were a human?!_

He pondered over this revelation as she began chanting quietly, her fingers softly stroking it's little feathered wings. When she was finished, the dragon began transforming, the scales receding into pale skin, the wings disappearing along with it's tail.

When she turned to face Xellos again she held the tiny, naked infant within her tender embrace. The baby opened his golden eyes to imprint on his adoptive mother. Filia stroked the few wisps of jade colored hair on the top of his head, feeling her heart fill with a love she'd never known before. Xellos looked shocked.

 _Did she just…?_

"This should hopefully keep him from changing into his true form for awhile." She managed to say through the mucus that had clogged her nose from the never-ending, joyful sobbing.

"Are you going to name him?"

"I think the name he had is just fine."

"Valgaav?"

"No, just Val." She breathed.

Val let out a tiny wail as he stretched his little fingers towards Filia. She caressed his reddish cheek, trying to comfort his cries while thinking of how his face resembled that of a cherub. She wrapped him in a clean kitchen towel until she could get upstairs to the nursery. Xellos made a face of disgust at the mess that was left in the basket. All that remained inside it was a sort of glittering goo and shattered fragments of the once transparent shell.

"It's so hard to believe this is the same person who wanted the world destroyed." Filia said quietly.

Val's cries increased in volume which caused Xellos to cringe. Filia tried rocking him but soon found it wasn't working.

"Gah…what's wrong with it?"

"Maybe _he's_ hungry." She looked towards the bottles, to the screaming newborn against her chest and then finally to Xellos, giving him a cynical look. "Here, hold him while I prepare a bottle." Xellos gave her a look as if to say, _"Have you lost your damn mind, woman!?"_ , but she just stared him down.

"If you hurt him, I swear on my life I will find a way to kill you." Her tone turned ice cold.

"This is _not_ what I signed up for!" He balked, backing away from them.

"Do it."

As soon as she handed Val to him, Xellos stiffened immediately. He looked down at the fragile creature within his arms, feeling the instantaneous magnetic pull drawing him to the child instead of letting put him back into the basket. The creature that was once before a formidable opponent, still remained as such, but in a completely different way. Now, there was nothing menacing about the child. Nothing but helplessness.

He felt the same gravity that drew him to the egg before, the feeling of combined holy and demonic magic, which left the monster in awe. Xellos' cat-like irises peered into the child's piercing golden eyes with genuine fascination, but also looking deeper, searching for something. His hard gaze softened as Val's tiny hands reached out for Xellos' finger, and the beast priest looked down at his trapped limb, surprised by the strength of the infant's grip. He grinned, thankful that it was a human hand wrapped around his finger and not sharp, dragon talons.

Filia was busy warming some cow's milk over the fire. When she finished she blindly grabbed one of the glass bottles she bought at the market, ready to fill it so she could feed her son for the first time. As she was about to pour the milk into the bottle, out crawled a tiny caterpillar. She let out an ear piercing shriek, letting the bottle slip from her hand and onto the floor, shattering to pieces. Xellos chuckled, having forgotten the mischief he had caused in the market that day in an attempt to get her riled up.

 _"Some things are worth waiting for, I guess…"_

He thought as he looked over at her while she frantically spun around in circles, making sure the caterpillar wasn't anywhere on or near her.

Once she recovered from her near death experience, she checked the temperature of the milk on her wrist, just like she read in the books. Xellos watched her in amused fascination as she dripped the milk onto her skin and then yelped because it was still too hot.

"Why don't you just add some cool milk to it?"

At first she continued stubbornly cooling the milk by alternating between fanning it and blowing on it. Then she realized how futile her efforts were, and walked over to the ice chest to grab a glass container of milk to top the bottle off with. Once the temperature was just right, she looked to Xellos expectantly. He reluctantly handed Val back to her, and in the process of the careful transfer she saw the brief look of disappointment cross his face. She carried Val and the bottle back to the living room, with Xellos following close behind. She sat down on the couch again, making herself comfortable while shifting Val in her arms. Her hand shook as she lifted the bottle to his mouth, anxiously hoping that he would latch onto imitation nipple and drink.

After a bit of a struggle, Val conceded and drank until his tummy was full. Filia held her breath for the longest time, taking it all in. When the bottle was empty, Val looked content for a short while, but suddenly became uncomfortable and cranky. Filia snapped out of her blissful trance, unsure of what she was supposed to do next without the help of her book. She looked to Xellos for assistance, but all he could do was return her panicked expression with one of his own.

Filia handed Val back to him, running upstairs to grab her book from the nursery. Xellos held the wailing child, attempting to make soothing sounds to get him to calm down. He tried patting his back gently as Filia came running back down the stairs.

A sickening, yet adorable belch erupted from the infant's chest, causing the eyes of the adults in the room to widen. With the discomfort gone, Val snuggled against Xellos' arm and drifted off to sleep.

"Wow. Well, that solves that." Xellos said, starting to feel uneasy by the amount of adorableness in his arms.

Filia took a deep breath and then released it. "I guess we should go get him dressed and then lay him down."

They walked up the stairs towards the nursery together, and Xellos laid Val down on the changing table so Filia could dress him in a fresh cloth diaper. He observed from beside her as she tried to wrap the cloth around him correctly without waking him. It stayed secured by being tied on each side above his chubby legs, but Filia couldn't quite get it tied right without fearing it was too tight. Xellos just shook his head, stifling a laugh. He pulled her hand away and said, "It's fine, I don't think it's going anywhere."

Rolling her eyes at him, she picked the snoring baby up off the table. She decided not to dress him any further given that it was still very hot outside. Instead of laying him down right away, she chose to rock him in the chair for a little while first, soaking in as much of the feeling of being a new mother as she could before putting him in his crib to rest on his own.

Val rested easy away from the protection of his caretakers, while they headed back downstairs for some tea.

The tea hadn't even finished brewing before little Val had awakened and began crying. Filia quickly darted up the stairs to his side, lifted him into her arms and began rocking him back to sleep. Xellos stayed behind to finish making the tea. When she finally got him back to sleep she tip toed to the door, but the creaky floor gave away her exit plan and Val awoke again.

She rushed back to the crib and gave Val her finger which he proceeded to suck on until he fell back asleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Xellos could only chuckle at the delicious frustration he was pulling from the floorboards above the ceiling. He poured two cups and took them upstairs, pausing in the doorway to let Filia see his amusement of the situation she'd found herself in. She was stuck, one arm in the crib with no way to sit and her legs were getting tired.

He took a sip of his tea, still holding onto her cup, which she stared longingly at from across the room.

"Could you bring me my tea?"

" _Your_ tea? Oh no, you see I made myself two cups. I want to see how long you'll last in that position before your knees give out."

"I can stay like this if it makes him happy."

"Are you sure? This is awfully good tea."

"I'm just fine, right here." She said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, refusing to give in to fatigue.

"Your arm is going to fall asleep."

Xellos pulled a time piece from his pocket and snickered. "Well, you've lasted longer than I thought you would." He sat down his empty cup on the dresser and casually walked over to her side to tempt her with the aroma of the hot tea. Filia bit her lower lip, looking back towards the sleeping infant and then to the cup he was holding just out of her reach.

"I can wait, I'm sure he'll let go of my finger eventually…"

Xellos grinned and took a sip of her tea. "Your knees are getting weak…"

Filia felt her face go hot at the way he spoke those words. She shifted again to avoid him seeing how red her face was getting but she tripped over her own feet, causing her to slip and fall onto the floor. Her finger came out of Val's mouth, for the longest minute the monster and dragon froze, waiting to see what would happen next. Val stirred, but stayed asleep on his back, his arms relaxed at his sides. Xellos knelt beside Filia on the floor and handed her her tea cup.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs." He said as he stood and walked towards the door.

She watched him leave and then looked to her cup to take a much needed drink.

"Damnit, Xellos! You drank it all!" She whispered harshly, before standing to storm after him, her tail swishing behind her.

* * *

Downstairs, the were greeted by Jillas and Gravos coming in from their completed work day. Gravos, who was mostly recovered from his hangover, began cooking dinner and Jillas was cleaning the glass off the floor from the broken bottle, sweeping it into a small pile.

"Hey boss, where's the egg?" Jillas asked, as he bent down to sweep the pile onto a dustpan.

"It hatched. The baby is upstairs, sleeping in his crib." Xellos answered for Filia.

"He?" Asked Gravos.

"Yes, it's a boy. I renamed him Val, to honor his previous life before Gaav."

"That's wonderful, boss!" Jillas said cheerfully, emptying the glass into the trash can. "We should celebrate!"

"I don't think that's necessary right now, it's been a hectic day and I really would like to just rest for awhile."

"No problem, boss. When dinner is ready I will bring you a plate." Gravos said, stirring a pot of chopped vegetables.

Filia smiled and returned to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Xellos was standing near the front door, deep in thought.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to go report to Lord Beastmaster."

Filia rose to her feet and made her way to the door as if to stop him.

"Wait, please."

"You know that standing in front of the door isn't going to stop me." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I know. Just wait, one minute…please."

"She has to know about this."

"I know…orders…I know. Just, can't it wait a day or two?"

"No. I've delayed telling her long enough."

"Xellos, I don't want her to take him away. I just got him, he's mine, I love him already…I can't bear to lose him. I won't let you take him from me!" It all spilled out as a pleading, desperate ramble.

Filia fought back tears but not the urge to beat his chest with her fists.

It didn't affect him at all, and they both knew it.

"Listen to me." He whispered as he carefully tucked her bangs behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. "I can sense the boy's power. He's weak right now. She wont have any use for him for a long time, and that's only _if_ he shows potential someday. I was ordered to report to her when the egg hatches and if I believe there is a chance that he could be useful to the monster race. At this point, I don't know if he will be or not. I sense something powerful, but different than before. I still don't understand how he was even allowed to be reborn into this world. Our magic, when combined with the power of the Darkstar weapons, it should have destroyed him completely but instead it transformed…"

"…from nothingness into creation." Filia said, remembering his words.

"Yes. It's a curious thing. I have to find out more before I can know for certain. Until that time, you still have my protection." He said, letting his hand fall from her golden hair and rest on her cheek.

She didn't say anything, just gave him a somber nod before he teleported away. She stared at the door, paralyzed, wanting to trust his words, trying to understand the reasons behind them. She knew he would never disobey his master. All she could do was hope that Val would grow up to be different this time around and Zelas would decide he wasn't worthy of pursuing.

"Boss?" Gravos tried to tap Filia on her shoulder to get her attention.

She didn't respond. She simply turned around and went upstairs to the nursery and closed the door behind her. Sitting down in the rocking chair, she watched the tiny infant's chest rise and fall as she listened to his steady breathing.

It wasn't long before Val woke again on his own. Filia changed his soiled diaper, brought him back over to the chair and began rocking him slowly. She started humming a sweet tune that Val immediately loved. He snuggled against her chest and listened intently to the sound of her song mixed with the beating of her heart. His eyes studied her face until they were too heavy to keep open any longer.

Outside, above the nursery window, Xellos laid on the roof of the Ul Copt home listening to Filia's gentle humming. He stared up into the night sky watching the clouds pass across the full moon, lost in his own thoughts until her lullaby ended.

He felt the twinge in the back of his head, only sharper this time. His master was summoning him back to the island, with a painfully demanding urgency.

 _Shit. Well, I believe my lady knows now._

This will not end well for me…

He took one last look up to the sky before materializing away from the roof to Wolf Pack Island to give his master his report.


	6. Chapter 6

Arlo walked through the dark forest alone, recalling previous meeting spots he and Ilazne shared over the weeks past. The sneaking around was exciting for him but the real thrill belonged to Ilazne. He wasn't doing anything a monster wouldn't do. She was. He'd learned as the days went on that she was certainly not like other dragons. She had more spirit, and was very open-minded. He stopped at a misty clearing near a small stream and waited. She was late.

 _Maybe her elders caught her…_

He threw a rock into the stream, feeling slightly anxious. The anxiety was short lived however as he knowingly sensed Ilazne sneak up behind him as she covered his eyes with her hands from behind.

"Guess who?"

"You're late." He said with a grin plastered to his face that she could not see.

"You're early!"

"Monsters don't do fashionably late. What you see is what you get."

"Then it's a good thing I like what I see." She giggled. "Anyways…it took me a little longer to get here because my father's companion is leaving today."

"Companion? You mean the swordsman?"

"Yes."

"Are they…?" He began, unsure if he should even finish his question.

"No," She laughed. "They have been friends for years, but nothing more. Since my mother's death he has been lonely sure, but not lonely enough to fall in love with a human."

"What does that say about _you_?" He let out a hearty chuckle.

"I'm very much the black sheep of my tribe." She laughed at her choice of comparisons.

"In his defense…humans come and go in the blink of an eye. He's making a wise decision not… _mating_ …with her."

"Father only had one true mate. There is no other."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh…" She felt her cheeks get warm as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

They began walking together along the stream, as the moonlight poured through the trees making the water sparkle. Arlo picked up a long, thin stick off the ground and drug it through the water as they walked, disturbing the stillness that reflected their images into rippling waves.

"So, what about you? Does your race believe in betrothals or something?" He asked while kicking a rock with his boot.

"Some do, but no, I'm not bound to anyone of dragon kind…"

"I see."

"What? Are you disappointed that you didn't steal me away from someone else? That's so monsterish of you."

"It was more of a pretext to finding out if you've ever…" He trailed off.

"I…well…" She had no idea how to respond. "…no, I haven't." She said quietly, looking at the ground. "Have you?"

"Of course." It wasn't too convincing of a lie. He hadn't been intimate with anyone before. Until he discovered Ilazne, Arlo focused solely on his work. It wasn't as if he didn't know how, he'd heard plenty of stories from the ever bragging Xellos of his conquests over the years.

"Is that what you're after with me, in return for saving my life?"

"No, but I'll admit I've thought about it."

"Arlo…I…"

He cocked his head to the side and grinned at the rosy tint of her cheeks. "You're even more beautiful when you blush."

"Umm…so, as I was saying, it uhh…it wasn't easy for me to get away unnoticed. Father wont be leaving this time. They brought back a relic that father is in charge of protecting. I don't see what's so special about it, it looks like a half of a tree branch to me."

"Interesting."

"He's not too busy protecting it that he forgets to keep an eye on me, though. Father still thinks I'm a hatchling, he doesn't think I can take care of myself."

"After losing your mother, can you really blame him?"

"Well, no, of course not…I just wish he would see that I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"And what decisions would those be?"

"To be able to do what I please."

"And what would please you?" He asked, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Spending my time with you." She said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Arlo couldn't take his eyes off of her as they walked side by side. Her long hair shined like strands of pure silver all around her. He bit his lip as his eyes lingered on her own irresistibly full pout.

"When do you have to go back?"

"Once the sun rises."

"Then there's time to revisit my favorite spot in this forest." He walked quicker, pulling her along.

"Where is that?" She laughed, delighting in her duplicity, wishing the night did not have to end.

"The cave we waited out the rain in." He gave her a playful grin.

* * *

The rain had caused an adequate amount of moss to grow around the outside of the cave and as the days went by it spread to the inside. Ilazne timidly followed him inside, knowing well what he wanted. Monsters and dragons of their ages weren't very different when it came to adolescent urges and desires. She just couldn't decide if she was ready to experience such a thing and if she wasn't…

 _Would he still treat me the same way?_

"So…have you really thought about us… _together_ …like that?" Ilazne asked, trying to find him in the darkness.

"Haven't you?" He asked in return. His perfect vision allowed him to see her using her hands to feel around in front of her.

"Once. After the last time we were here. I thought about if things went differently."

"Tell me what you thought about." He said, brushing her arm with his finger. She turned around swiftly, hoping to find him with her outstretched arms, but there was nothing there.

"I can't. It's too embarrassing."

"How can I act out your desires if you don't tell them to me?" His voice was husky as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Arlo…"

"Do you want me?"

"I-I don't know how to, I mean…I don't…"

"Shh. Come here. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"You're a monster…but you've been sweet to me. How do I know it's not all just a lie? You should want to hurt me, not hold me."

"These hands have done some pretty reprehensible things, touching you isn't one of them."

He kissed her on her forehead, content with leaving it at that until she turned and wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face in his chest. He walked her back towards the soft, mossy ground until he was sitting with her on top of him. She meekly kissed his lips, slowly giving in.

"I do want you, Arlo…" He silenced her with his lips as he laid her down onto the floor of the cave. He coaxed her further gently, her breath becoming more shallow as he caressed her skin with each article of clothing he removed from her trembling body. Ilazne felt her head spinning, giving him a great source of emotions to siphon from her. She yearned for more in the darkness and he was eager to give it to her.

* * *

Time seemed to stop while they carefully made love to each other, but it could not stop the sun from rising in the sky, ending their passionate tryst. They laid together under a heap of clothing, until finally Ilazne sat up, pulling away from Arlo's embrace.

"The sun is coming up…"

"Don't go." He said, trying to pull her back to him.

"I have to, I don't want to leave but my father will know I'm gone if I don't return now."

She gathered up her clothes that were scattered across them and tried to get dressed in the small space she had. Arlo did not make the task easy for her as he tried kissing her neck while tugging on the silk blouse she was trying to pull over her head. While she wasn't looking, he tried to hide her black leather pants behind his back to keep her from leaving. It didn't work, as she saw part of the fabric poking out from behind him.

"Will I see you again today?"

Ilazne blushed at his boyish face, thinking how cute he looked when he wanted something.

"I will try." She said, kissing his cheek.

Arlo wasn't satisfied with this, so he used his hand to turn her face back to his so he could capture her lips again.

"Okay, I will _really_ try." She said after regaining her breath.

* * *

Arlo walked Ilazne back to the clearing, letting her walk the rest of the way the entrance to Dragon's Peak alone. He watched her turn back to smile at him before walking up the steps and he couldn't help but smile back. As soon as she was out of sight, he heard someone phase in from the astral plane onto a pine branch above him.

"Well, well, Ash…it would seem that your dear brother has a new pet." Said Xellos as he dangled his leg off the side of the thick branch.

"Arlo, is this true? Have you become infatuated with a filthy _dragon_?" Asked Ashriel as she looked toward the mountain.

"What I do with my free time is none of your business…isn't that what you said to me?"

"Hmph..." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least I'm not consorting with the _enemy_."

"Oh no, Ashriel. Incestuous relationships are _much_ more acceptable."

"Eh?!" Ashriel and Xellos said in unison.

"We're all descendants of Lord Shabranigdo…he created our masters, they created us. In the end, you two are basically cousins." He said over his shoulder to them, not seeing the two monsters give each other an awkward glance. Hearing no retort, he continued, "Huh…I never thought I'd ever find a way to shut you up and deflate your massive ego, Xellos."

"Anyways…Lord Phibrizzo is patient, but we _need_ to obtain that weapon. Now." Ashriel said, smoothing her braid, looking for any excuse to change the subject.

"The swordsman will be leaving Dragon's Peak today, and she will be alone." Arlo said, turning to face them.

"Well then, that is when we will strike." Said Xellos with a sadistic grin stretching across his face.

" _We_? You're coming with us?" Ashriel asked.

"Sure, work has been slow lately, and it sounds like fun, heh."

 _All we have to do now was wait for the swordsman to get far enough away from dragon territory so we can take the sword and return to Lord Phibrizzo._

 _Simple enough plan..._

* * *

Ilazne successfully made it back to the temple of the ancient dragons without anyone being aware of her absence. She made it back to her room, safely surrounded by stone walls and only one window that faced the forest. She slowly closed the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. She rubbed her tired eyes and decided to lay down until her father came to collect her to bid farewell to the brave swordsman.

Her first thought as she laid back onto her mattress was Alro. How she wished that they weren't different and that they could find a way to be together. A way that didn't involve hiding. She wasn't ashamed of how she felt about the monster by any means. Their relationship was unorthodox there was no denying that, but that didn't make it any less special to her. Her heart ached for the monster, for the excitement and danger that followed him. For everything that wasn't the sheltered existence of life in the temple.

The last thought that crossed her mind as she drifted off to sleep was how much she wished Arlo's head was still resting on her chest.

* * *

A few hours later, Ilazne woke to the sound of knocking at her door. She rolled over in her bed, pulling the blanket down from over her face, but wasn't quite ready to get up.

"Ilazne?"

"Yes father, I'm awake. I'll be downstairs momentarily."

She heard her father's footsteps fading away down the hall before she willed her body away from the comfort of her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she let out a yawn. Her back, among other things, was still sore from the hard floor of the cave and she secretly wished that she could have somehow brought Arlo back to her room without being caught. A small smile graced her face as she remembered how every part of her body felt like it was on fire with each tender touch Arlo gave her. She never knew she could feel such emotions, especially with a monster.

* * *

Monsters are evil, created for chaos and destruction. How was it possible for a monster to share an experience like that with her without it being his undoing, draining him completely from the astral plane? A question she was unable to answer, as she stood from her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror of the vanity table and then proceeded from her room to join her father in saying farewell to the swordsman.

"Kalis, I trust that you have made arrangements to secure the weapon within a barrier for safe keeping until I have returned."

"Yes, I will meet with the elders and see that it is done as soon as you depart."

"If I should find any others like this, I will bring them to you."

Kalis nodded, and then he looked to his left as he saw Ilazne standing near the archway that lead to the forest.

"She looks so much like her mother." The swordsman said, as a dragon stableman handed her the reins to a tawny colored mare.

The stableman was met by his wife, a tall, slender woman with long, jade colored hair and golden eyes. She wore a simple, grey gown similar to her husband's and Kalis' robes. Behind her was a small boy, no more than four years old, who shyly clung to her leg. Once the young dragon saw Ilazne coming towards them, he ran to her side and lifted his arms for her to pick him up. She did so happily, tickling him in his side as she carried him back to his family.

The swordsman could see the pain in Kalis' eyes as Ilazne approached them. A vision of Kalis' wife carrying Ilazne in the same manner clouded his mind, and he felt his heart tighten.

"Sabine would be proud of the woman she has become." Kalis said quietly.

Ilazne could not hear their conversation, as the young boy was telling her how much he was looking forward to beginning his flying lessons with her. His mother, looked from her son to Ilazne and smiled apologetically.

"Valteria, come here please. I'm terribly sorry, Ilazne."

"It's alright. There's no need for apologies." Ilazne smiled.

Valteria climbed down from Ilazne's arms and ran back to his mother, feeling nervous in the presence of the human dressed in shining steel armor.

"It's time, I must go." The swordsman said, giving the child a warm smile before placing her helmet on her head.

"I wish you safe travels, my lady." Ilazne said with a respectful bow.

"Take care of your father, dear Ilazne. Forgive me for keeping him for so long. We have journeyed much over these last few years, fighting to protect your kind and mine. The time for peace has come, though it is not ever lasting. Do not let this time go to waste. For a mortal such as myself it is fleeting, for creatures such as yourselves you will live to see more wars and more calm. Enjoy the time you have together."

"Yes my lady. I wish you the same with your husband and daughter. I'm sure they will be overjoyed to see you return home at last."

Kalis opened his arms to wrap his daughter in his embrace, which she gladly accepted. No one could see the swordsman smile beneath her helm. She was pleased that she could allow Kalis to be with his family, and was eager to return home to her own. She mounted the steed and with a gallop they were gone.

* * *

"There she is." Arlo said as he joined his comrades in the tree as he saw the swordsman riding away from the temple. "Let's go."

He teleported away first and on his command, Ashriel followed, with Xellos close behind. They trailed the swordsman until the sun began to set a beautiful range of orange and red hues painted across the sky. Sensing that she was not alone, the swordsman urged the horse to pick up it's pace. They hurried along, miles from any kind of safety.

With no warning, the clouds above them began swirling into an ominous shade of grey. Lightning struck down, crashing into the dirt next to the horse causing it to buck the swordsman off of her saddle. She fell to the ground, knocking her helmet off. It rolled away from her in the direction of the horse as it ran away. "Wait! Come back!" She called out to the mare, but it was no use. As she crawled towards her helmet, Xellos appeared in front of her. He kicked her helmet away from her grasp, before clicking his tongue.

"Tsk tsk. You wont be needing this. It's not going to do you any good."

To her right, was Ashriel with Arlo to her left. The three monsters had her surrounded as she rose to her feet.

"Who are you?"

Xellos wagged his finger at her, "That…is a secret."

Arlo rolled his eyes at him.

"What do you want?" The swordsman sneered.

"Your weapon. Hand it over and we will spare you your life." Arlo said, holding his open hand out to her.

Xellos and Ashriel simultaneously gave him a questioning look.

"Never!" The swordsman barked as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Light come forth!"

As the bright white blade of energy was called into existence she charged towards Arlo. He held out his hand and caused the ground to shake, causing the swordsman to stumble and miss. The air was filled with rocks and pebbles as they levitated off the ground. With a single motion of his hand, they all flew towards her with great speed. She swung and destroyed some of the stones, with a few denting her chest plate.

She spun and swung her sword at Ashriel next but her blow was blocked by Xellos' staff, giving Ashriel time to side step and cast a fireball. The swordsman spun her sword and deflected the spell, sending it towards Xellos. He teleported away, letting the tree behind him explode and come crashing to the ground. The swordsman looked around as Xellos fazed in and out of the physical plane around her with haste. She swung blindly in every direction until she came in contact with something she could not see.

Xellos reappeared, with the sword of light coming through his right arm down to his leg making him fall to his knee. He let out a low, beast-like growl as he turned his piercing eyes in her direction. Cones of dark energy from within him appeared around him, as he gripped his leg.

"Xellos!" Ashriel cried as she rushed to his side as his cones circled protectively around him.

The swordsman turned away to thrust her blade into Arlo's chest but he dodged and moved his hands to cause an earthquake along the ground. Not allowing herself to fall again, she turned back and hit Arlo over the back of his head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him to the ground. She stood over him as the ground began to go still again. With her hands raised high above her head, she plunged the sword deep into Arlo's arm, into the ground below it. He cried out as she removed the magical blade, twisting his body around to swipe her leg with his own, causing her to fall onto her side.

He looked to Ashriel as he struggled to get to his feet. Ashriel held onto Xellos' shoulder tightly the whites of her eyes darkened until they were completely black. Her amber irises glowed intensely as she pulled electricity from the positively charged wind. She willed the created energy to surround Xellos' cones, and without saying a word she gripped his shoulder again and he sent the charged cones towards the swordsman. They pierced through her armor, electrocuting her flesh underneath the hot metal.

She let out a painful shriek as her body began writhing in agony. Arlo stood with clenched fists as he looked towards his comrades. This isn't what he'd wanted. This human was important to Ilazne, and he didn't want to harm her. Orders were orders though. He'd tried to spare her, and she chose to attack. He looked from Ashriel and Xellos to the swordsman as she bled to death in front of him, the nearby trees splattered with crimson as Xellos' cones withdrew back to their master. Once her tortured screams ended, he knelt down to pick up her sword hilt as all the light drained away. Ashriel helped Xellos to sit up comfortably against her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, wiping black blood away from his lips.

"Heh, yeah…" He said, grabbing her hand and holding it against his cheek.

He opened his eyes and gave her a meaningful look.

"Thank you." She said as he leaned back against her chest.

Xellos closed his eyes again. His eyebrows knit together in annoyance as he turned towards the swordsman's corpse, and the blood that had reached his leather boots and the hem of Ashriel's gown.

"This is going to take a few days to heal on the astral plane." Xellos said with a wince.

Ashriel nodded and then looked towards her brother as he came towards them with the sword. Xellos and Arlo shared look for a brief moment and then Xellos disappeared to the astral plane. Arlo took Ashriel's hands and lifted her to a standing position in front of him and gave her a quick look over. She was completely unharmed.

"I'm fine, Arlo." She said with a grin. "I have my two protectors keeping me safe."

"Always." He said as he closed his eyes and fazed them both back to their master's lair below the desert.

* * *

As they teleported in to Hellmaster Fibrizo's underworld lair, they immediately bowed before him as he remained in the same spot as he was when they left him, high above, absentmindedly playing with two small golden spheres.

"My lord…we have brought you the weapon you seek."

Fibrizo gave them his attention, grabbing at the spheres and placing them in his pocket. His boyish smile turned sinister, as he lept down from his post to the ground in front of his two subordinates. He held out his hand expectantly, and Arlo handed him the sword.

"Gorun Nova…yes…this will do nicely indeed. As a start."

Ashriel and Arlo hesitantly looked up at him.

"You see there are others like this. Yes…servants of the Dark Lord Dugradigdu, who have taken the form of weapons. They are the keys to unlocking his power, letting it spread throughout the world, letting all return to chaos and destruction." His voice began cracking, before he let out a cackle. "My plans for world destruction…they will be my own through him. Ruby Eye…no, I shall be the one to return everything to the Sea of Chaos! Dark Star…haha…if I release him…" He began laughing uncontrollably, until he abruptly stopped, letting his mind carefully calculate his next move.

Arlo looked tense as he noticed his master beginning to come unhinged. Fibrizo regained his composure and then turned to his general and priest.

"One of my dear siblings has told me of the other weapons residing in the world outside our barrier. You will bring them to me. I will drop the barrier…but only for a short time. We can't have anyone from the outerworld or this world getting any ideas."

"How long do we have, my lord?" Ashriel spoke up.

"When the sun rises I shall release my power from the barrier, I will give you three days time. When the sun sets I will erect the barrier again, with or without you. There is no room for error."

"How will we know where to find the weapons?" Arlo asked.

Fibrizo's patience was wearing thin.

"Go visit Wolf Pack Island and tell my sister that I am requesting the use of her obnoxious servant."

Arlo looked to his master, still utterly confused. He hadn't answered his question at all. Did Xellos and his master know the location of the other weapons?

"My lord…Xellos is tending to his wounds from the battle for this weapon." Ashriel stated weakly.

Fibrizo's eyes narrowed at his priest, his green eyes shining piercing into her's.

"And why was he fighting along side you two? Neither Zelas, nor I gave him the order to do so."

"He came of his own free will, my lord."

"Free will?" He laughed. "Do not think for a moment that I am blind to what goes on in the world above! I know of the two of you fraternizing with each other…" He turned to Arlo. "…and your rather interesting relationship with the ancient she-dragon."

Arlo tried hard to contain his nerves. As hard as he fought to hold his stern façade, his master could see right through it.

"If this becomes a problem with you completing your missions…I wont hesitate to remedy it." Fibrizo threatened.

"I will let Xellos know that we will be requiring his assistance."

"Heh, I'm sure you will…" Fibrizo sneered. "Now GO!" He ordered, his voice ringing throughout the underworld.

His priest and general nodded in understanding, and then they were gone.

* * *

Xellos spun silently on a fine point in his true form along the astral plane. Spinning endlessly in place, energy slowly seeping into the very large cone. He knew it would take time to regain all of his strength. With nothing to do but wait, he became lost in his own thoughts and the missions that would be delayed by his absence. Suddenly, he felt a familiar warmth surround him. A wave of black energy and blue crackling electricity covered him as he spun. It was Ashriel, using her own energy to speed up his healing process.

"Ash?"

"We need you, Xellos. Lord Hellmaster wishes for you to join us on our mission."

"I see…and it would seem he needs this done immediately, otherwise why would you be here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Because you're concerned with my well-being?" He laughed. "You and I…we both know how wrong this is now."

"And I know it doesn't really bother you…just like it doesn't matter to me."

The combined energy grew stronger for a moment before they regained their complete human projections, locked in each others arms. Xellos looked down at Ashriel and smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he bent down and kissed her lips.

"Any time…" She breathed, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I suppose I need to go report to my lady, Hellmaster certainly has more power over her so she can't refuse his request, but it's still in my best interest to let her know what's going on. I'll meet you back in the desert when I am through."

They parted ways back to the physical relm, across the sea from each other. By morning, Hellmaster would drop the barrier and they would journey to a new land, with very little time to complete their task.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashriel returned to Hellmaster's lair and stood next to her brother. She matched his stern expression, though inwardly she was fearful of her master. She could not fail again.

"Well it's about time." Fibrizo snidely remarked from above them. The feet of his child-like form kicking against the sandstone cliff from which he perched.

"Forgive me mas—"

"Where is Xellos?"

"My lord he is on Wolf Pack Island. He needed to inform Lady Zelas that you needed his service for this mission."

"This barrier can only be removed for a short time." Fibrizo began, impatiently tapping his fingers on the ledge. "You will have until three suns have set to bring me the weapons I seek."

Arlo remained silent, though he could sense his sister's composure begin to falter. Of the two, he was the more strategic subordinate, the keen and intelligent general, while Ashriel was cunning and ruthless. A dangerous combination. He knew she could get careless trying to prove herself to their master.

Before he could think more on the matter, Xellos materialized on the other side of Ashriel, slightly closer to her than he was, with his eyes closed and a cheerful smile on his face.

Arlo wanted to roll his eyes, but decided against it.

"Please forgive my tardiness, Lord Hellmaster." Xellos said with a curt bow, his staff crossing his chest. His lighthearted demeanor changed to treacherous as soon as his eyes opened. For his mistress he'd lead armies, slain countless foes in her name since his creation. The perfect soldier – a priest and general combined.

"Right..." Fibrizo's eyes narrowed. He was not impressed with Xellos' cheek. He lifted his arms above him and conjured the symbol of his power. They all felt the immediate shift in the air around them. With minimal effort, Fibrizo withdrew his dark energy from the force-field that he, along with his siblings, had erected during the War of the Monster's Fall.

And with that, the barrier was gone.

"Now GO."

Ashriel left first. Xellos close behind her. Arlo remained behind for a moment to take in the sight of the sinister smile that tugged at the corners of his master's mouth and then he too teleported away.

* * *

Far away from the Desert of Destruction, across the Demon Sea there lived a colony of golden dragons that built a temple to the Flarelord Vrabazard inside of a vast mountain range. Inside one of it's many towers was a room where a young dragon girl sat impatiently waiting for her magic lessons to end. She fidgeted with her cream colored robe, tapped her nails on the desk in front of her, and shifted to rest her chin on the palm of her hand as she stared out the small window next to her. Standing in front of her was one of her elders, a plump, female dragon with long white hair braided into a bun on top of her head.

"Filia, are you listening?"

"Yes, ma'am." The young dragon's gaze shot back to her elder's wrinkled face.

"Then show me. Cast the recovery spell just as I showed you."

Filia nervously tugged on her long blonde hair as she avoided the older dragon's firm gaze. She took a deep breath, raised her hands and willed her mind to perform the healing spell. After a few moments she opened her eyes to see that nothing had happened.

"Again."

The smaller dragon gave a frustrated sigh and pushed her hands out again, focusing so hard that it caused her to cry out. A small glow appeared in the palms of her hands, sparked and then fizzled out.

"I can't do it. It's too hard!"

"You need practice, young one. Again!"

Filia folded her arms over her chest and pouted defiantly.

"I don't want to! I want to go play!"

"It is your destiny to be a great priestess like your mother and her mother before her."

"…but I don't want to be a priestess! I want to fight and protect the temple like the boys get to."

"Filia, you spend too much time with those young males, it's not natural. They are destined to be warriors that protect the temple. Our priestesses assist them by healing their wounds, and if they perform their duties well enough, one of our warriors may even choose one of them to be their mate."

"But Lady Rohesia…I want to be a warrior, I'm good with a mace!"

"How did you get a hold of a mace?"

"I took it from the armory."

Rohesia wearily placed her hand on her forehead. Before she could respond she heard many footsteps coming down the hall. All of the other elders passed by the open door. One of them stopped in the doorway and gave the elder woman a serious nod before continuing on his way. Rohesia mirrored his expression before turning back to Filia.

"The elders are meeting. I must go. Stay here and keep practicing your spells until I return."

Filia nodded somberly and watched her elder leave the room. As soon as she was out of sight she grabbed her satchel of books, hopped down from her seat and ran towards the door. She carefully peeked around the hallway and once she found that there were no more adults in sight she ran down the corridor towards the courtyard where the young dragon boys were playing with long sticks as though they were swords. One of them, a slightly older male with dirty blonde hair, pointed his stick at her as if to challenge her to a duel.

"Hey, looks guys, it's Filia! Did you come to lose another fight?"

The other boy laughed while Filia sat down her heavy satchel and began removing her priestess robe to reveal a tunic and pants identical to what they were wearing. She stumbled as she pulled the robe over her head, eager to play.

"No! I will win this time!"

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have a secret, and it's better than a silly old stick!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You're bluffing."

"No, really! It's right here in my bag!"

She dug through her bag and pulled out a battle-worn iron mace with a sly grin. The boys dropped their sticks in wide-eyed shock at the shiny new toy in front of them.

"Wow!"

"Let me see it!"

"I want to hold it!"

"No!" Said Filia as she held it away from them. "It's mine, and you can't have it."

One of the boys reached into his pocket and pulled out a fuzzy, green caterpillar and held it out to her.

"Give me that mace or I'll make you eat this bug!"

Filia's eyes glittered with fear of the small creature in the boy's hand. She shook as she started to back away. Suddenly, she felt brave holding on to the weapon's shaft. Using all of her strength, she swung as hard as she could and sent all three of the boys flying backwards onto their backs on the stone ground.

The older boy winced as he tried to sit up but before he could make it very far his eyes opened wide to the sight of Filia's mace no more than an inch away from his nose.

"Do you surrender?" Filia asked, a smug grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The two continued to stare each other down, oblivious of the other children who had begun whispering to each other and running back inside the temple.

"Come on, Jerrick. Admit your defeat!" Filia whined.

The one called Jerrick glared up at the young novice priestess, his face hot anger and embarrassment. He opened his right hand and let the tiny caterpillar inch it's way back onto the ground.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble when my father hears about this!"

Filia growled as she felt the weight of the mace grow heavier in her small hands. Suddenly, one of the other children ran back over to them from the hallway and began frantically waving them over.

"You guys! The elders are talking about leaving!" Said the child, excitedly.

"Leaving?" Filia asked.

"They are calling the warriors together to go to battle!"

Filia's arms weakened forcing her to lower her mace to the ground. Jerrick took this opportunity to stand and dust himself off.

"I wonder if they will take any of us."

"Us?" Jerrick laughed. "They're not going to take a weak little girl like you!"

Before Filia could open her mouth to remind him of how she'd just bested him, Jerrick ran off to join the other children. Filia stomped her feet and puffed up her cheeks before chasing after him.

The children crowded around a pair of giant wooden doors which were opened just a small crack. One by one the kids stacked on top of each other to peek between the doors to the great hall on the other side. There they saw the elders seated in a half circle of chairs facing the throne of the Supreme Elder.

 _"It's just as the prophecy foretold, the barrier of dark energy has vanished, giving us the ability to travel to the worlds beyond the Demon Sea."_ Came the voice of the Supreme Elder.

"What are they talking about?" Filia asked as she jumped to see over the tower of her peers.

"Shh!" Jerrick said as he put his hand over her face and pushed her back.

"Tell me!" Filia whispered harshly to the boy.

"Something about a prophecy, and a weapon of great destruction. Something ancient. Lady Rohesia looks worried. The Supreme Elder is mad. It sounds like they are planning to go to war."

 _"The Ancients can not be trusted with the weapon. We, the Golden dragons are destined to possess it."_ They heard the Supreme Elder continue.

"They're going to need all the help they can get! I'm glad I have my mac-" Filia began with her hands on her hips but was cut off by the feeling of fuzzy legs tickling her ankles. She looked down to see the caterpillar crawling into her leather boot.

The ear piercing shriek that followed caused all of the children to fall over into the heavy double doors. The startled elders immediately fell silent and turned to the eavesdropping youths.

Filia quickly pulled off her boot and threw it at Jerrick's head. When she looked up, the eyes of every adult in the room were on her.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

As the sun began setting over the mountain side, windows across the temple were being illuminated by candle light, one by one. In one of those many rooms, the young priestess in training named Filia was being drug by her ear to by elder Rohesia to a table with a large water basin on top.

Lady Rohesia took her forcefully by a handful of her goldenrod hair and submerged her into the frigid water that filled the basin, cooling the fresh, warm tears that had been streaming down her face since they left the meeting hall. Filia held her breath until Rohesia pulled her back to the surface to continue berating her.

"What were you thinking, child?! I told you to wait until I returned!"

Filia coughed and sputtered as she wiped the snot from her nose just before being held down into the water again. She barely had a chance to catch her breath before going under again.

"And what are you wearing? This isn't appropriate attire for a young lady such as yourself! You know you are forbidden from engaging in such improper behavior with those children! You are destined to become a great priestess of our Lord. It was your mother and father's wish before they left this world and you will honor them!"

Filia struggled against the older woman's grasp, as she held onto the sides of the oversized basin. Rohesia's words stung worse than the pain of her tender scalp.

Filia was merely a hatchling when we parents were slain in battle. Her father, the strongest and fastest in their clan and her mother the most talented of all the high priestesses to the Flarelord. Since the great massacre of dragons during the War of the Monster's Fall, the number of golden dragons continued to dwindle as the years went by. Not from age, given their extensive lifespan, but from the never-ending bloodshed between those who served the gods and those who served the monsters. When the remaining members of their clan returned to the temple, many with grave injuries, the Supreme Elder ordered Rohesia to care for the orphaned girl. She took Filia under her wing, and soon realized just how challenging it would be to raise such an extremely rambunctious child.

There wasn't much more that Filia knew of her parents. She knew of their accomplishments, but she couldn't remember anything more than that. She wanted to remember what her father's face looked like, if she shared any of his features. She longed to hear the sound of her mother's thrumming, or the feel of being cradled in her arms as she drifted off to sleep at night.

Rohesia's furrowed brows softened at the sound of Filia's sobbing. She sighed, walked over to a large armoire and pulled out a rosy pink dress and a matching ribbon. Turning back to the small girl, she lifted her off her feet and placed her onto her bed. Filia dared not look up at her, her face hot with a mixture of emotions she wasn't sure how to deal with. She stopped rubbing her reddened eyes when Rohesia placed the dress on her lap and placed another hand gently on her back.

"My child, there are many dangers in this world that I cannot hide you from." She said softly as she tied the pink ribbon to Filia's exposed tail.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Rohesia did not say another word. She could not fathom the inner turmoil the child was experiencing. She rubbed her temple and let out another sigh before kissing her on the forehead and standing from her bedside.

"Sleep. We'll speak during your lessons in the morning."

And she was gone, leaving Filia to her thoughts. Filia crawled further onto her bed, towards the middle and began dejectedly removing her clothing so she could slip on the blush colored gown. Her nose scrunched upwards at the frills and ruffles around her scabbed and bandaged kneecaps. She felt silly, and knew the boys would laugh at her if she tried to play in such an outfit.

"I can't wear this!" She whispered harshly at her own reflection in the mirror across the room.

She stood on the bed and placed her fists on her small hips. Stomping her foot into the soft mattress, she let out another huff.

"…but I don't want to let my mommy and daddy down. Lady Rohesia said they wanted me to be a great priestess…"

Another tear rolled down her cheek as her sapphire eyes softened at the thought of her family. Her family that would never see her accomplish the goal they had hoped for her to achieve.

She flopped onto her bed, causing it to shake momentarily. She looked to the ceiling, longing to see the stars above her, though she knew she was supposed to be sleeping. Restlessly tossing from side to side, she let out yet another huff.

She slowly slipped out of her bed and tip toed barefoot across the stone floor to the door to her bedroom. Carefully pulling it open with only a minor creak, she poked her head out into the hallway. The torches were dim, and there were no signs of anyone around. Sliding out of her room and along the hall she kept to the shadows, praying she wouldn't get caught. Down the stairs into the empty kitchen to a locked cabinet high above her. She climbed the shelves, careful not to let any pots and pans fall and give her away. She laughed at the lock over the handles of the cabinet door as she traced her finger over to the pins on the other side that held the door in place. She pulled the top one out of the hinge and then the bottom and smiled to herself as the door swung open. Inside, there was a variety of seasonings and spices, and behind them a small pouch which she quickly snatched up and placed in the pocket of her dress.

 _At least this yukky dress has pockets…_

Replacing the pins, she climbed back down and made her way out the back of the kitchen to the gardens that lead to a clearing high on a hill that overlooked the temple. This was her favorite place in the entire world, a serene patch of grass surrounded by fruit trees and a tranquil fountain where she would often seek peace from her elders and the walls of what she believed to be her prison.

The sky was cloudless and full of stars. She pulled the pouch out of her pocket and untied the drawstring. Inside was a handful of tiny pieces of chocolate. Rohesia and the other elders had made it very clear that these rich, velvety bricks of sin were not to be consumed, and were only to be used as a reagent in certain spells for warding off evil.

Though it was clear that one of the elders who prepared her meals also had a secret sweet tooth.

Her tail swished back and forth as she let each delicious piece melt in her mouth. Grabbing at her rogue appendage, she traced her small fingers along the pink bow Rohesia had placed at the end of her golden scaled tail. She looked up once more at the vast sky above her and made a vow that she would try harder to appease her elders.

"…tomorrow."


End file.
